No Love Like Ours
by ALENKA123
Summary: Picks up after Season 3. Jax didn't go to prison, Tara isn't Pregnant-yet. They are happy & safe, and about to begin their future together, that is until an old foe returns and threatens everything and everyone they love. A bit fluffy, lots of Abel cuteness. Lots of Jax & Tara love. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

AUHTOR'S NOTE  
Ok a few things before you start reading this. One, Jax did not go to prison at the end of season 3. Tara is not pregnant. I also may do the Salazar kidnapping, but I haven't decided yet. Also, Half Sack is still alive; he was stabbed but didn't die. Cherry is his old lady. Also still alive is Joshua Kohn. He's been locked up. Until now…

CHARMING:

Abel Teller was NOT tired, he'd been tossing and on his motorcycle sheets for what felt like forever. Finally he jumped out of his big boy bed and padded down the hall to mommy and daddy's room.

Jax Teller was also wide awake, his old lady lay next to him on her stomach, face buried in the pillows, the bed sheets grazing her lower back. The crow, thinly veiled save for a mere few black lines in the form of the birds wing caught the SAMCRO VP's eye.

As he kissed his way down her smooth pale back, he was unaware of the slight pitter-patter of feet that neared the closed door. As his fingers unsheathed the crow, she stirred, and twisted around to get a better look at her bedmate. She rolled her eyes at the devils smirk that spread across his face. "Good morning" she said breathily. Jax grinned up at her. "Mornin Darlin" As he continued his assault on her back, Tara closed her eyes. Unfortunately her lack of sight resulted in her being unaware of the little boy in the doorway.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Tara's eyes shot open, "SHIT!" Jax had nearly toppled off the bed as Tara quickly covered herself. Abel vaulted himself into the bed and curled up in Tara's lap. Jax groaned the moment was so beyond gone. "So much for a morning delight." He quickly put on a smile and turned to his son who was grinning up at him. "Daddy!" Jax chuckled and ruffled his hair. 'Hey buddy" he smiled. "Daddy I'm hungry" Abel whined. The toddler's eyes lit up "can we have pancakes!?" Jax and Tara exchanged a look. "Sure bud, just give me a second, then we'll have pancakes." A massive smile crept across Abel's face. Jax and Tara watched as he shot off the bed streaking out of the room and down the hall in his "SAMCRO" footies squealing as he went. "PANCAKES, PANCAKES, PANCAKES PANCAKES!" Jax pulled on his shirt, after properly kissing Tara good morning. She pulled him back drawing out the greeting. Suddenly there was a crashing noise followed by Abel's voice. "DADDY I NEED HELP!"

Jax groaned into the side of her neck. "It's early go back to sleep babe" He rolled off the bed and followed Abel's yells into the kitchen. Tara smiled as she lay back on the pillows.

ELSEWHERE...

The woman was asleep; her dark curls cascading down her bare shoulders. She was facing away from him. His eyes grazed her back. She was exquisite, the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she looked when she didn't know he was watching her, the way he was right now. That was the way he liked her best, when she was naive and unsuspecting. As he reached to adjust the thin sheet, cover her better, his eyes met something, a black shape that stretched past the silk sheets. Curiously, carefully, he pushed it back.

A BLACK CROW. That much was obvious. He was shocked, they'd only been dating a few weeks but he thought she'd at least have mentioned it by now, if they were going to have the future he'd planned for them, then she would have to have it removed, he silently assured himself that it wouldn't be a challenge she was reasonable, she was understanding. That was one of the reasons he loved her as much as he did.

However, the more he stared, the more fixated on it he became. It was a work of art in it's own way. He couldn't help but notice, the detail, the perfection of it. This must have taken hours. But why? What reason would his one & only have for putting herself through such a painful ordeal. As his eyes combed the inked omen, he got his answer. There, embedded in the smooth ebony wings were 2 initials "J.T" & a date "8-17-95" "J.T?" who was that?! He began to panic when the answer came to him. A man. Another, one before him. He felt sick. He hastily climbed out of bed and dressed quickly. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as this- this HARLOT!" He hurried out the door the slam of the door echoing through the dream.

PRESENT:  
Joshua Kohn, sat bolt upright, breathing heavily as he glanced around the 30x30 cell. Today was the day, the day he'd been planning for, the day he's been dreaming of for three years. Today was the day he'd get out of this hellhole and back to the love of his life, Tara Knowles. He wouldn't stop until he had her back, tucked safely in his arms, away from the evils of the word. Evils like Jax Teller and his gang of tattooed white trash, vigilantes. It was his fault; he'd pushed her back to SAMCRO. Hell he'd practically chased her there. And he would never forgive himself for that.

It drove him crazy, even crazier then he already was, Sitting there, while his Tar-Tar was victim to Teller and his band of criminals. He shuddered to think of what they'd done to her. He remembered the last night he'd seen her, so beautiful. He knew that all she'd said to him was true, the way she'd touched him, loved him. And then Teller showed up and ruined everything. And now it was three years later, and he hadn't seen her since that night. Why hadn't she called, visited? But of course he knew the answer. Teller, he wouldn't let her come. Purposely kept his Tar-Tar from him. But now that was all going to change, today he would get his freedom. The minute he was free, he would board a plane to California. He would kill Teller and anyone who tried to interfere with he and Tara again. Joshua Kohn smiled "Soon Tara, soon my love. Soon."

CHARMING:

Abel Teller had whipped cream on his nose, and his hands… and his face. So did his mommy, but it was only because Daddy had sprayed her with the can. He sat there, happily chewing his double chocolate chip- smiley face-pancake. He watched his mother squeal and squirm as Daddy tried to kiss her with a face full of whipped cream. She threw her head back and laughed. Abel loved it when she laughed. Loved the way it sounded, loved the happiness in her face. The kitchen was a mess, bowls, pots, pans, and even a little whipped cream coated the sun-streaked walls. The family of three continued on with their food fight in the early morning hours of what was to be a beautiful day in the town of Charming.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok I know I've basically dismantled the third season, but it seemed like the right place to pick up. I really hope you guys liked it. If I get enough positive reviews then I'd be happy to continue. If not it's not a big deal. I have another story that I should probably finish up. That may also become an issue if I decide to continue. I saw a story where Kohn came back; I was instantly drawn to it. Unfortunately the author didn't seem to have chosen to continue. I'm pretty excited for my first SOA fanfic and I hope you are too! Reviews make me smile! I also love getting suggestions!  
Thanks & Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After they'd cleaned up the kitchen, and Tara had but Abel in the bath. Jax took a moment to thank whoever was up there for his family. He'd been lucky. He knew it too. He had a great girl, a beautiful son, and he'd managed to escape a lengthy stay in Stockton. It was then that he felt a pair of familiar hands slip round his waist, and a set of equally familiar lips meet his neck. He turned in her embrace and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Mornin Babe" she smiled and kissed him back "Morning." He grinned, thinking they could salvage their missed opportunity from that morning. Then again he also believed that Abel was still wrestling with getting his head into his SAMCRO t-shirt.

He was incorrect on both counts. "EWWWWW" said the voice of the grossed out toddler who stood in the doorway. Jax was about to explain the importance of a closed door to his young son, but suddenly there was a knocking sound emanating from the front of the house. "GRAMMMA" Abel yelled charging out of the room and to the front door. Eager to see one of his most favorite people in the world. His grandma Gemma.

After she had properly greeted her grandson (a kiss on the cheek after picking him up). On upon the entering the kitchen, she became immediately aware of that morning's activities. "Hey Ma" Jax said pecking her on the cheek, as he pulled on his cut. "Hey baby" she smiled warmly. Abel took Gemma's hand and puller her into the playroom, wanting to show her something. Jax was heading out the door when he turned back and pulled his old lady to him. He kissed her forcefully, and she returned with unrestrained vigor.

Jax groaned into her mouth, wishing just once that he could pass on church. They didn't NEED him for this Mayan deal. But he had a responsibility, one that he desperately tried to remind himself of as Tara's tongue slipped into his mouth. He pulled back and looked at her hungrily, painfully, she just grinned and pecked him once more on the lips. "I love you," he whispered hopefully as his hands slid around her waist. Praying that she was thinking the same way he was. "Quickie" Tara just grinned "Sorry Mr. VP I'm late for rounds." When the puppy dog eyes didn't work, his hands went to his button up, knowing she was a sucker for the reaper. She burst out laughing and shoved him out the door, playfully slapping him. She pecked him on the cheek, whispering under her breath as she shut the door, "Tonight."

~

As Jax sat in church, he tried not to think about Tara's lack of clothing that morning, Jesus the things that woman did to him. As the rest of his brothers filed in He barely managed to focus on club business.

~  
Tara had finished with her patients for the day. She pulled the cutlass into the grocery store parking lot, thinking she'd pick up a few things on the way home. She hadn't been in there for 10 minutes (picking up Abel's favorite cereal and a copy of the new motorcycle digest for Jax) when she was already on her way out, not noticing the surprise that awaited her, in her haste to get the bags in the trunk. It was when she opened the driver's side door, that she saw them. Petals of a pink rose. As beautiful as the setting California sun and as dangerous as the devil himself.

~  
It wasn't until late in the afternoon, that the deal with Alvarez was finalized. As the Sons mounted their bikes, Clay followed, muttering something into his phone. The Sons waited, knowing it was something important, taking in the angry expression on his aged face. As he ended the call, he turned to his stepson and VP. "What is it" Jax asked, his mind immediately going to Tara and Abel. "Son I just got off the phone with the president of the Denver charter." By now every eye was on the SAMCRO Pres.  
"its Kohn. He's out"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dun, Dun, DAAAAHHH! Wow thank you, thank you, for all the reviews and follows, I was really not expecting that haha! I'm so glad you guys liked it! I hope you'll stick with me, cuz im really excited about this story! Im thinking ahead to all the great things I can do with this story, maybe a wedding, I mean a REAL SAMCRO WEDDING! LOL! Thanks so much for all the support I'm also open to suggestions

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jax stood there, dumbfounded, shock radiating through him. His brothers stood alongside him, trying to grasp the severity of the situation. "Kohn" Bobby repeated. "As in that psycho ATF agent?" Jax nodded, mounting his bike. "Jax wait" Tig began, "We don't even know if he-" but the roar of the motorcycle's engine cut him off.

~

She wasn't going to tell him, she shouldn't tell him. He already had enough going on with the club, and the Mayan deal, NO she would have to deal with this by herself. Jax would overreact, he would insist on prospect-protection for she & Abel. Besides she didn't know for sure that it was him. Even though those rose petals sent quite the chilling message. She would stop in to the police station tomorrow after work, and check that the restraining order was still in place. Plus even if the (hopefully) unlikely happened and he WAS back, she knew that Jax would keep her and Abel safe. But she couldn't say anything to him right now, not until she was sure. It was then that she heard the comforting rumble of his Harley in the driveway.

The first thing he did when opening the door was to call her name. When she ducked her head out of the kitchen where she was making dinner, he smiled with relief. "Hey Baby" she smiled, kissing him hello. He happily returned the welcoming gesture. He noticed Abel sitting on the counter. His son reached out his arms and Jax scooped him up. "Hey buddy" he grinned. "Daddy!" Abel cheered. Jax and Tara laughed as Jax set him back on the counter, where he was watching for bubbles, (this time mommy was going to let him help make the macaroni and he took his job VERY seriously). "Jax turned to his old lady. "Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Tara nodded and followed him into their room. Leaving Abel to tend to his job.

"What's up?" she asked. Jax wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his emotions taking over. She buried her face in his shoulder, grateful for his embrace. She looked up at him, gently touching a hand to his face. "Babe what is it?" she asked worriedly. Jax spoke to her calmly. "Look I don't wanna scare you. He took in the newly formed panic in her eyes. "Just stick close for a few weeks. Work then home. Don't go anywhere else unless you're with me or one of the guys ok? She nodded as he kissed her forehead. "Ok baby I promise" she said sincerely. "Don't take Abel to daycare" he continued, "Just call Ma" Tara became stiff. Was their son really in danger? But still she said she would and noticed as his handsome features relaxed. "Thank you" he said quietly. "This Mayan deal has us all on edge, and for now I have to know that you're safe." She smiled "I understand.. I love you." Jax smiled and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you too." Tara grinned mischievously and grabbed his face, pulling him on top of her where they were sitting on the bed. "But Abel-" he whispered grinning like 10 year old. "Shh" she said pushing off his cut." 'Did you see hoe preoccupied he is with those bubbles, he won't need me for another 10-" she was cut off just then by the sound of Abel's yells "BUBBLES, BUBBLES, BUBBLES." Jax groaned again. "Today is just not our day is it?" Tara laughed as she fixed her shirt. "Afraid so Teller."

~  
Later that night, when Abel was tucked into bed, Tara and Jax took a long hot shower. Showers always helped her relax (especially ones with Jax). But tonight no amount of hot water or soapy shower sex helped calm either's nerves. While she brushed & blow-dried, Jax checked on Abel, as did Tara soon after, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead. She pulled the blanket up to his chin and flipped on his Harley nightlight.

When she came in Jax was sitting up in bed reading the magazine she'd picked up for him. When she snuggled up onto his broad chest, he set it down, flipped off the bedside lamp, and pulled her close, knowing they both wanted the same thing (even if they didn't say it) COMFORT. He didn't know what he (or Abel) would do without her, he thought about this as she kissed his chest. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his family. He loved them more then anything, and truly believed that he wouldn't be able to go on without them. This however was something he did NOT want to be on his mind right now. 'Love me" she whispers, finally bringing her mouth to his.

~

Later, when she had accepted that sleep wasn't coming, Tara gave up. She untangled herself from Jax's sweat-soaked body. And pulled on his long-forgotten button up and crept out of the room and to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Unable to shake off the fear, she felt her legs grow weak; she slid down the side of the fridge, set down her SAMCRO mug and placed her head on her knees the tears fighting their way from her eyes.

"HE'S NEVER COMING BACK," She told herself fiercely. "HE'S NEVER COMING BACK." She wasn't about to dig this back up. Not after how far she'd come, she had Jax; she had Abel, a family. And that was something, she once regularly feared being denied. "IT'S OVER," she mentally commanded herself.

She wiped her eyes and rose shakily to her feet. She deposited her empty cup in the sink, clutched Jax's shirt closer and made her way back to the bedroom. As she tiptoed in and slipped into bed, she looked to the man sleeping next to her. He looked so content & peaceful, yet very intimidating. With his collection of tattoos and scars, he looked like a hardened man. But his trembling old lady found them oddly comforting. She leaned forward, to his bare chest, and pressed a sucking kiss to his "ABEL" tattoo. Jax stirred, his eyes flickered open. He lay their staring at her blearily. Finally he cracked a smile. "Round 2?" he asked playfully. Tara just smiled. "You're a class act Teller." He smiled and enveloped her in his strong arms. "You know it baby," he breathed into her hair. Tara knew in that moment, she was safe. Safe from whatever evil real or fake, safe in the arms of the man she loved.

The man sat, watching the house. The dark car with the blacked out windows, blended in perfectly with the dark of night, the perfect hideaway.

He'd only wanted (needed) to see her. To see those eyes, that smile. That was all. Just a glimpse, before he got to work on his plan. Suddenly a light flipped on in the kitchen window of the quaint single-story house. As she stepped into the light, his breath caught in his chest. Tar-Tar, so beautiful, just as she was the day he'd been arrested, and thrown into the hell-hole that was these past years. He saw her slide down the fringe, head in her hands, shoulders shaking violently. She missed him _Of Course! _That was it, she'd been so happy to see his present, it had hit her all at once. He smiled and he started up the car. "Soon Tar-Tar. Soon my love.

SOON.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well there ya go! Wow I'm so glad you guys like the story. I'm still shocked how amazingly supportive you guys are! Thanks so much I love you guys

PLEASE REVIEW! A good review is like a shirtless Jax; you just can't stop smiling when you see it.

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next morning Tara awoke to a wave of nausea sweeping over her. She was startled and soon felt the churning of her stomach, which could only mean one thing, she threw the covers back and vaulted out of bed, and down the hall to the bathroom. After she'd finished throwing up, she washed her face took her temperature. None. Puzzled she tried to think back to what could have caused this sudden bout of sickness. The last thing she'd had was macaroni, and Jax and Abel were fine so far. She glanced up at the bathroom clock. 7AM.

Knowing she wasn't getting back to sleep, she made her way into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. While the coffee brewed, she went to get the paper. She unlocked the front door, and started towards the end of the drive. She bent down and retrieved The Charming Gazette. As she began the trip back, she felt her bare feet touch something slick & soft, She looked down to find that she was indeed stepping on something, something pink. One look at the petal sticking out from under her big toe, told Tara that yesterday had not been an accident. She leapt back, as though stepping on hot coals. She raced into house, almost forgetting to shut, not slam the door. After she'd calmed down a bit, Tara seized a broom and headed outside once again, She hastily slept the remnants of the dismantled flower into the garbage can, hurrying so nobody would see. When finished with her clean up she took a 45 minute coffee and paper break then began to get breakfast ready. She put out Abel's favorite cereal, and began to fry the bacon and egss.

About 20 minutes later Jax joined her in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of Coffee. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to her neck. "Morning, she said, feeling her neck flush where he'd kissed it. "Mmmm mornin'" he replied. "Something smells amazing" she turned in his arms to kiss him before he added. "And im not talking about the coffee darlin." She giggled and kissed him, leaving the coffee untouched and forgotten.

It was then that Abel came bounding into the room, obviously getting a whiff of breakfast as well. He pushed himself up onto the stool that sat next to the breakfast table. By now Jax was about to give up on even TRYING to have wake-up sex. But it was worth it, to see Abel's smiling happy face. As the Tellers had breakfast a ways in the next town someone else was just waking up.

KOHN'S MOTEL ROOM:

He had just awoke from a horrible nightmare, the one about the tattoo. He'd wake up panting and close to a fit. He had to have her back, or at the very least a picture. A grin spread across his face at the prospect of seeing an unsuspecting Tara. Joshua Kohn knew what he was going to do today.

CHARMING:

As Tara ate watched her family eat brekfast, she smiled. This was what she had always wanted a family. A REAL family. And she was sure she was the luckiest woman in the world. Except for the stomach flu she'd apparently caught. The smell of fried food, soon became too much for her stomach to handle, and she found herself once again, racing to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Jax came in and nealt beside her. "What's wrong babe? You sick?" he stroked her back soothingly. "I must have caught something." Tara replied. "You need me to stay home?" Tara shook her head, managing a smile. "No you've got club stuff. I'm more worried about Abel, I don't want to get him sick." "I'll call ma" he said "see if he can spend the day there." Tara nodded. Jax scooped her up into his arms and took her back to bed. "I'm gonna have the prospects check in on you a few times ok?" She nodded as he kissed her on the forehead. Abel came in to say goodbye, telling her to get better soon. Jax kissed her goodbye. Then he and Abel left for the clubhouse.

She spent the morning doing everything she could think of to try and cure her mysterious illness. Finally she was left with one other option. She waited until the prospect came by and left, then she jumped in the cutlass and drove to the nearest drug store. She knew she had to rule it out, she knew that it was more then possible. Trying not to let her excitement get the better of her, she paid for her purchase with shaky hands and took off for home. She was so distracted she didn't see the black car following at a careful yet close pursuit. Just like she hadn't noticed the man who watched her through the gaps in the aisles of the drug store.

KOHN: This could not be happening, i was trying to stay calm and focus and follow the car at the same time, but it was proving to be very difficult. Tar-Tar could not be pregnant! Not with Teller's offspring! Something would have to be done and fast.

Authors note:

Well there we go 4 sorry about the slowness this week! MIDTERMS UGGHH! 2 have the next chapter up by friday or saturday please review

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Tara was pacing back & forth across the bathroom floor. She was convinced there was something wrong with the kitchen timer that sat on the sink, mercilessly ticking as SLOWLY AS POSSIBLE. She couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't that she wouldn't be thrilled if she was but it was just so unexpected. But then again, she was surprised she hadn't thought of it soon. She WAS a doctor after all.

When at last the timer dinged, she shakily approached the sink, and forced herself to stare down into its marble depths, where she'd placed her future.

KOHN:

He'd had them developed immediately. They couldn't be ready soon enough. No matter how angry he was that his Tar-Tar could be carrying Teller's offspring, he still wanted those pictures. They hadn't even allowed him ONE picture while he was locked up. He sat in his car flipping through them. Her beauty and inconspicuous nature seemed to grow with each cherished snapshot. He'd kissed & held each to his heart then reluctantly putting them aside and beginning the drive from charming, but not before tucking his personal favorite into the plastic covering on sun visor above him.

TARA: She was too ecstatic to stay still. A baby! She & Jax were going to have a baby! She'd dreamed of this since she was 16! Of course she loved Abel more then the world itself & more! And she vowed not to make her little man feel less important or loved when the baby came. Unsure of how to break the news to Abel or to Jax, she'd hidden the pregnancy test under her pillow. Then she went about making Jax's favorite meal for dinner, and Abel's dessert double chocolate fudge cake! She was so happy she didn't even care about the mess she'd made while cooking. She cleaned the house, did the laundry, and anything that she could get her hands on.

By the time Jax and Abel came home she was so happy she'd completely forgotten about Kohn. When at last Jax and Abel came through the door, she raced to meet them. "How's my favorite girl?" Jax grinned. Tara threw her arms around his neck and kissed in response." "Obviously pretty well" Jax laughed nearly forgetting that his son was standing there, that is until Abel yelled "EWWWWWWW" and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Tara just laughed and picked him up, kissing his nose. "And how is my little man today?" As Abel followed her into the kitchen, he told her all about his day. "Daddy and I went to a tattoo place and then the jewelry pla-" Before he could finish Jax swooped him up and changed the subject. Tara would have said something about the tattoo parlor but was so happy she didn't give it a second thought.

When the family of three sat down for dinner, Jax was pleased yet surprised. "Thanks Babe, you really are feeling better." She smiled. As Abel looked at him mother. "Were you sick mommy?" Tara smiled at him. "Yes but now mommy's all better." Abel smiled happily, glad his mommy was ok. When dinner was over Tara cleared the table and brought out the cake. Abel squealed with delight. Jax on the other hand, watched her suspiciously. Something was defiantly going on. But Tara was so happy, he hadn't seen her smile so much at one time so he didn't push it.

Later as they were finishing the dishes, Tara soon felt a wave of nausea come over her, she staggered backwards. But didn't panic, knowing it was just morning sickness, and she shouldn't have spent so much time on her feet today. Jax on the other hand did not have such a relaxed approach. "Babe?" he asked in alarm. Tara managed a smile, reassuring him that she was fine. But he wasn't buying it; He picked her up and took her into the living room, carefully setting her on the couch. Abel looked in on the scene, worry clouding his little face. Jax spoke calmly. "Abel, go into mommy and daddy's room and get a pillow ok?" Abel did as he was told.

Once he was gone Jax brushed Tara's hair out of her eyes lovingly. "Babe what's going on?" he asked. Tara could see the fear in his eyes. She new he had to tell him. She pressed her lips together and looked up into his worried face. "Baby I-I have to tell you something." He clutched her hand squeezing it tightly. Before she could begin, there was a voice from the doorway. "'Mommy?" They both looked up to see Abel, clutching a small skinny object. In his other hand he was limply dragging a pillow. "What's this?" his small face was scrunched up in confusion. Jax got off the sofa and took the test from Abel. As his eyes went from the tiny pink plus sign to Tara, his face a mirror image of Abel's. "Is this..?" He began. She nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. It took a moment before it all sunk in. "I'm pregnant."

Tara got off the couch and squealed as Jax swung her up in his arms. "A baby?" he breathed. She nodded, as the tears started to flow. Abel, still very confused by this news watched as daddy picked up mommy and swung her around, laughing. Mommy started to cry, but it seemed to only make her smile more.

As Tara wiped her tears and looked at the men she loved more then anything. Jax tried to explain to his son what was going on. Trying to keep himself from crying. "Abel, your gonna have a little brother." "Or a sister" Tara smiled. Abel, (guessing this was a good thing, since mommy and daddy seemed so happy) smiled said. "Does this mean we're going back to the tattoo place?" Tara looked at Jax in confusion. Jax grinned and pulled aside his white shirt. There, she was under his right collarbone "_TARA." _She traced it with her finger and smiled, marveling at the beauty of her name, etched into his chest, forever embedded on his skin. Abel, sensing the joy in the room then allowed his parents to pick him up and shower him with their love and happiness.

That night as they lay in bed, still panting and sweating from "celebrating" Jax turned to her, kissing her hair, as her hand traced his latest ink. "It's beautiful." She said softly. "Not as beautiful as you." He whispered. He reached down to stroke her not yet swollen belly. "Thomas" he said softly. Tara rolled her eyes. "I mean it Teller, you don't know that." Jax whispered words of love to her belly, then turned to the woman who'd given him more then he could desire or ask for. "I have a feeling." He said. Tara kissed him slowly, and put her face to his bare chest, so close she was practically sleeping on him. He smiled, one arm wrapping around her protectively, and the other shielding his unborn child. He vowed before sleep found him, to himself, and to the gift of life, given to him, that he'd never let anything touch, never love less, and to be the father, that a miracle such as this deserved.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Oh god did I cheese this up, I hope not. So ya, SECOND update today. It's rainy and gloomy here in Indy, so what do I do? I stop being bored, lock myself in my room and write for you wonderful people! I'd love some suggestions or tips! Thank you for all the kind words & encouragement. Who knows maybe I'll get another chapter finished today! All I want to do is write! Hope everyone's having a great day, much love and well wishes (for reviews :p)

Thanks & Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

*NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ WHEN FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER

CHAPTER 6

The next morning Tara awoke to an empty bed. Confused she sat up and looked around. Jax didn't normally leave until at least 10. It was only 8:30. All of sudden she jumped, the door swung open and Abel came bounding in. "Mommy your awake!" She smiled, " I am now," she laughed as he jumped onto the bed. "Where's Daddy?" Her question was answered, as Jax entered the room. He was clutching a tray laden with an amazing looking breakfast, "Orange juice, Bacon, Eggs, and much more! Tara smiled, kissing each in thanks. "What's with the feast?" She asked as she took a sip of the juice. "You're eating for two now remember?" Jax grinned, stealing her toast.

KOHN: His night had been sleepless. His mind clouded with misery. Tar-Tar couldn't be pregnant! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO HIM?! She didn't even ask him how he felt about it! That stupid BITCH! He stroked her picture lovingly. Something was wrong and he had to stop it, he had to save her. Had to save from the life she was living. Soon it would be to late. Soon Tar-Tar would be lost. SOMETHING HAD TO BE DONE!

TARA: After they had finished breakfast. The phone rang. Jax answered it; he talked for about a minute before turning to Tara. "The hospital, they said there was a cancellation, they can squeeze you in in about an hour." He said confusedly. Tara felt nervous, exited, and happy all at the same time! "YES" she grinned. "Tell them, tell them that's perfect" she gushed. Jax gave her a very puzzled look, but repeated the message into the phone. He turned to look at the woman he loved. "Babe what-"

Tara practically jumped into his arms kissing him sweetly. He looked at her still confused, their foreheads pressed together. "We get to see our baby today!" she breathed. His eyes lit up, understanding her excitement. "Seriously? Already?" He said in wonderment, beaming. She nodded. Almost out of habit, he crouched at her feet, pressing a kiss to her stomach. "Hear that little guy, we get to meet you today!" Tara laughed as he got to his feet. "Are you sure they can get through today without you?" she asked. "Their gonna have to." Jax replied pulling out his cell. Tara nodded. "I'll call your mom and see if she can take Abel."

AT THE HOSPITAL:

Jax could feel his pulse racing. He could almost feel Tara's as well, as he stood there clutching her hand. Dr. Roberts had assured them that the heart was healthy so that was a relief. The minute the ultrasound popped up on the monitor. He was sure his heart stopped. He could see it, him, his little boy. See his heart beat. It was small but it was there. Tara felt a tear slide down her cheek. Jax was by her side, He was here, with her, with Abel, and he was staying. She'd been so scared that he'd have to go away, that he wouldn't be here to hold their child. But he was here! And she found herself needing him more then she ever had.

KOHN: St. Thomas hospital was fairly easy to slip into unnoticed. He quickly found scrubs and a mask to serve as a disguise. He found her name on the schedule, her room. As he approached the doorway, he found himself sweating. He just needed to talk to her. Make her see reason. They could still get out of here, save their happy ending. She just had to listen. He heard the doctor congratulate and tell her to come back in a few weeks, before leaving the exam room. He was there, inches away, just as he turned in the doorway; he felt the blood drain from his face.

TELLER. He was there, in all his arrogance, and leather. He'd seen them, kissing, smiling. He said something, and she laughed. He ducked out of the doorway and pressed himself to the wall. The happy couple left. Then he ducked inside. He sat on the exam bed. He hadn't anticipated that. Teller wasn't supposed to have been there. There was no way he could talk to her now. It was then that his eye caught something. Her file. He picked it up and flipped through it. Exam dates. Blood type, Insurance, Her most sensitive information. All of a sudden something fell out of the file. A picture. He picked it up. An ultrasound. HER ultrasound. He traced it, softly lovingly.

THAT WAS WHEN HE SNAPPED

That picture, combined with the image of the proud parents, now burned into his mind. That was when he went over the edge.

He knew now that this was not just about he & Tar-Tar anymore. It was about Joshie, Tar-Tar, and the baby she was carrying.

THEIR BABY.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT? Ha-ha. Ok so to clarify, Kohn has COMPLETLEY lost it. I know this is a bit far fetched, but I really needed a twist. So he now believes that the baby Tara is carrying is the one she aborted 3 years ago. By now he is beyond thinking logically or rationally. Which only makes him more dangerous. He thinks she secretly wants to be with him, and raise their baby. I'm really sorry if people don't like this. I hope you're ok with it because I'm kind of excited. If you really can't get your head around it I can change it. I'm not a very experienced writer, so I'm just testing this, pushing the boundaries & whatnot. If it just doesn't work for you. I hope that you will KINDLY let me know, instead of abandoning the story. If the majority believes it should go. I'd happily change it. Nothing means more to me then my readers. You've all been so nice and helpful, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. There is also a poll on my profile, I just put it up, so I'm not sure it worked. It's pretty important so if you'd vote it would be greatly appreciated. I think you guys should have a say in what happens in this story, it's written by a fan for the fans!

THANKS & HAPPY READING!


	7. Chapter 7

*****UPDATED*****

CHAPTER 7

The minute Jax and Tara pulled up outside the clubhouse; Abel came racing out to meet his parents. Jax swooped him up into his arms and Tara pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How's my little man?" Tara cooed. Abel giggled happily.

After a quick Church, Jax gathered everyone together. Tara couldn't believe he wanted to tell everyone already. But she could see the pride in his face. Truth be told she was just as excited and thrilled as Jax was. Jax took Tara's hand but looked at Abel, who was bursting with excitement. "He walked over and picked up his son. "You wanna do the honors buddy?" Abel beamed. "I'M GONNA HAVE A BROTHER!" he burst out.

The reaction in the clubhouse was tumultuous. The crowd pressed in on them, offering congratulations. Cherry and Lyla enfolded Tara in a hug. The three had become good friends since Half-Sack's official induction into the club. Now an official SAMCRO old lady. Cherry was doing well. With Gemma for guidance, and friends who understood this life, she had a real family. And she as well as Lyla were thrilled for their friend. Cherry smiled, already thinking about the fight that was sure to occur over the position of godmother.

Jax was surrounded by his brothers. Clay had him in a tight embrace. "Congrats brother" Bobby said slapping him on the back. "Same" Tig added, "The Doc, she's solid." "Thanks Tig" Jax grinned. "I love you Jackie Boy" Chibs added. After celebratory drinks with the guys, Tara insisted they take Abel home. But she didn't get out so easy, not with out a bear hug from Bobby. "I'm proud of you darlin, your good for him, good for the club." "Thanks Bobby" Tara said pecking him on the cheek.

Tara awoke sometime in the night, to the sound of heavy breathing, Her eyes fluttered open, she looked up to see Abel's frightened and tear stained face. She sat up in alarm. "What is it baby?" Abel began to cry again. As Tara drew him close, she felt his little body start to quiver. "I need daddy." Abel murmered quietly. Tara looked to her side, to see Jax, who was sleeping soundly, one arm still draped protectively across her stomach. "Daddy's sleeping Abel." She said kindly. "But you can sleep in here." Abel shook his head forcefully, as the tears began to flow again. "I need daddy" Tara understood. "Ok baby I'll get him." She turned and began to gently shake him awake. Jax stirred then blinked. "Tara? What is it?" he asked in confusion. His eyes fell on his young and frightened son. "What is it, what's wrong?" he said in alarm, his gaze once again shifting to Tara, who shook her head. "I have no idea, Abel needs you."

Now both were looking at Abel. "I need daddy to chase the monster away." He said through his hands." What" Jax repeated, not quite understanding? "The monster, I need Daddy to chase him away." Tara relaxed, thinking it was just a bad dream. "Abel sweetie you were having a nightmare" she explained. Abel shook his head. "No I wasn't I was awake." Abel sat on the bed next to Tara, who quickly took him in her arms. His big, scared eyes were on Jax, who realized that he'd never get any sleep until he dealt with Abel's monster, pulled back the covers, not bothering to put on a shirt. "Ok buddy, I'll check you're room" he said staring towards the door. But he was soon stopped by Abel's next words. "No Daddy he's not in there." Jax turned towards Abel, who was now clutching Tara's arm. "Well then where is he?"

"He's outside" Jax & Tara looked each other, now both incredibly confused. "Why would he be outside?" Abel shrugged. "I don't know, he ran away when I woke up." Now Jax was worried, not sure Abel's monster was entirely in his head. He quickly shifted to defensive mode. "Stay here with Mommy, I'll be right back." He pulled his button-up off the floor, and pulled something from the top of a chest of drawers. Tara heard the click split through the dim room, and new the safety was off.

He disappeared through the door and a minute later Tara heard the sound of the front door being opened, and then being shut. She tried to hide her panic. It COULDN'T be. Not him, this couldn't be happening. She tried to reassure Abel that everything was fine. As he snuggled up next to her, she tried not to hear the pounding of her heart.

It was about 30 minutes later, as Abel slept, snuggled into her side, when she heard him come in. The door was shut and double bolted. She could hear him, shutting and locking all the doors and windows. When he returned the bedroom. She got out of bed and rushed forward. She threw her arms around his neck. Jax held her tightly.  
"Jax wh-" He kissed her, stopping her words. As he pulled back, he took her face in his hands. "Shhh babe, don't think on it." Tara looked up into his face, and she saw it, the anger, the determination, but most of all, the love. "I'm here babe, that's all you need to know. I'm here, and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt this family. Let me worry about this, just focus on keeping yourself and our child healthy. I love you," he murmured kissing her head. He pulled off his button up and wrapped it around Tara's shoulders. It was then that she realized she was shaking. "I love you too" she replied, trying to swallow her fear. Jax bent and kissed her not-yet-swollen belly." "Nobody is going to hurt our family." He vowed. He and Tara slid into bed. The sleeping Abel reached out tugging on Jax's shirt, while his head was on Tara's shoulder. Jax pulled the blanket around his family. Forever a protector. As his beloved son lay there, clutching onto the woman he'd loved since forever, and mother of his unborn son. As he clutched her hand, Jax Teller vowed never to let anything happen to the 3 precious lives that lay next to him.

Never and Forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

WOW! Ok so I know this chapter is a bit choppy but I kinda put together two unfinished chapters to make this craziness. Oh and before I forget thank you guys so much for the support. I was pretty nervous about it but you guys really helped me see the potential in a storyline like this. I would also like to apologize for the delay. I had midterms Monday and Tuesday, and then a freakin PSAT today, but now im on fall break with nothing to do. And a lot to write. Thinking an SOA marathon, which I kinda started when I got home. Im rewatching the entire show, on Netflix, so when the FOURTH SEASON BECOMES AVAILIBLE ON OCTOBER 27TH (ON NETFLIX) I'll be ready and be able to really catch up. I'm already on the season 1 finale. Don't you judge me. Speaking of WHO SAW THE NEW EPISODE? That shit was crazy I'm thinking Tara's gonna kill Otto, because if she.. I can't even say it. I WILL FREAK THE FUGDE OUT! Ughhh I used to really like him. NVM anyways I love you guys, ur amazing. Please review.

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

***VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

CHAPTER 8

The next morning, Tara awoke to find Abel curled up at her side. Jax was nowhere to be seen. She sat up in bed, quickly throwing back the covers, careful not to wake Abel.

She found Jax in the kitchen. He was on the phone, talking quietly. She came up behind him and slid her arms around his waist as he hung up and turned to face her. He kissed her lovingly. "Morning Babe." he whispered kissing her forehead. "Morning" she whispered back.

He pulled into a long comforting hug. She accepted it gratefully. "Jax." she said, looking up at him. "Last night-" Jax stopped her. "I'm taking care of it." Tara looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Don't worry," he said, "We'll be ok, Just let me keep you safe."

Now he was scaring her. The intensity in his eyes, the level of severity in his tone, she knew he wasn't going to let this go. She nodded, "ok baby." He smiled slightly. " I have to go, Clay called an early church." She smiled faintly. "I love you." he pulled her close, kissing her tenderly. "I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jax walked in, his brothers were already seated around the large, engraved table. "Jax we got your message what happened?" asked Tig. "Kohn" he said gravely. Everyone stared. "He was at the house last night" Jax clarified. "Watching Abel through his window. When Abel woke up he ran off. I looked, but he got away." The others looked at him in shock as Bobby clapped a comforting hand on Jax's shoulder. Clay on the other hand was anything but calm. Jax could see him stewing from where he sat at the head of the table.

"What about Tara, Abel, they ok?" Jax nodded. "She doesn't know, that it's him, that he's back. But I don't know how long I can keep this from her." Jax out his head in his hands and Bobby's grip on his shoulder tightened. "I just don't want anything to happen, you know to the baby." "I know what goes on with you two ain't my business" Chibs spoke up. "But you gotta tell her Jackie-Boy." "He's right man," Tig put in "she needs to know to be more careful."

Jax knew they were right, knew he had to tell her, and he would, he just had to find the right moment. "I'll tell her" he said hollowly, " your right she needs to know. It's just this guy terrorized her back in Chicago, and then he followed her to charming and there was nothing she could do." His brothers listened to Jax tell them about the ordeal she'd been through. None of the sons knew just how serious it had been, until now." When Jax finished, they all sat in disbelieving quiet.

Suddenly, Clay fist broke the silence, coming down on the wooden table. "This sick son of a bitch is messing with one of our own" Clay began. "Trying to hurt members of the SAMCRO family. This will be our ONLY priority until this bastard is dead and buried. Put a hold on all other major deals. Juice get this asshole's picture to Jury and the other nearby charters, as well as Alvarez have him do regular sweeps of Oakland and the surrounding area he owes us a favor Kohn's probably not staying in Charming. Juice nodded, "You got it Clay."

The SAMCRO pres continued "Happy, call in the nomads organize searches in all neighboring towns, check everywhere. "Half Sack, get the prospects in here, organize a protection detail, she goes no where alone." "Tig, do inventory on our weapons. I want Handguns, AK's, everything. Bobby let everyone know what's going on, we all need to be on high alert with this guy."

As Clay finished giving out assignments, Opie got in touch with Lyla who happened to be with Tara. Soon Half Sack was talking to Cherry as well. "Babe, once you get off work, you gotta go to Jax & Tara's ok, I can't tell you right now, I'll explain later, just stay with her until Jax gets home. I love you too."

As they hung up, Clay prepared to wrap up the meeting. "Tara is family, we protect our family no matter what. Now we're gotta to go meet Laroy we'll let him know what's going on while we're there. But after that the only thing that matters is protecting my future daughter. And I swear if this psycho so much as looks at her, he's going to have the devil to pay." He brought the gavel down, ending the meeting.

As his brothers filed out, Jax stayed behind wanting a word with his stepfather. "Clay I'm sorry man, I know how tied up we are with this Mayan deal this is the last thing-" Clay cut him off gripping his shoulder. "Jax, this is the girl your gonna marry, the mother of my grandkids. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe. This isn't even worth discussing. We're gonna get this son of bitch, and we're gonna kill him. I promise you son." Jax nodded, and Clay embraced him, and then clapped him on the back, leading him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara had decided to stay home today; she called in sick, cancelled her appointments and never let Abel leave her sight. Lyla was there with her, and soon so was Cherry. While Abel napped nearby (with Tara checking in on him regularly and repeatedly checking the strength of the bolts on his window) the three women chatted and had some girl time. "We're so happy for you babe" Lyla beamed. Tara managed a smile, despite the night she'd had. "Thanks" she said brightly. "You and Jax already make such good parents" Cherry put in, "One more shouldn't be too hard."

Tara tried to smile, but her friends could sense something was wrong. Cherry wondered if it had anything to do with her phone call with Half-Sack. "Babe what's wrong" Cherry prompted her. Tara dissolved into tears. He bewildered friends tried their best to comfort her. Finally Tara managed to wipe away her tears, and shakily tell Lyla and Cherry about what had happened starting with the year before she'd returned to Charming. By the time she'd told them about what had happened the night Kohn was arrested they were completely horrified. "You poor thing" Lyla gasped. "Jesus Christ" Cherry echoed.

Tara took a deep breath as she finally came clean about what had happened recently. "They were there, just scattered on the car" she recalled. Lyla looked absolutely disgusted. When she told them about last night, Cherry felt the fear begin to rise in her throat. As Tara went to check on Abel, Cherry and Lyla looked at each other in disbelief. Tara hadn't told Jax. Tara was pregnant soon the stress would begin to take its toll. She had to let Jax know, if she didn't the baby could be in danger.

They were able to convince Tara to tell Jax as soon as she had the opportunity to do so. She knew they were right. She couldn't hide it any longer.

At one point in the day, The girls got a phone call from Gemma, (whom Clay had informed of the situation) felt it would be good if Tara were around family and friends tonight, was planning a dinner and was wondering if they could bring a few things. As the girls set to work, Tara soon forgot about Kohn and began to smile. Abel sat on the counter and watched them work. Tara was glad to see that what had happened last night hadn't affected him too badly. He was his normal cheery, smiling self. And it was a relief.

Cherry, Lyla, Tara, and Abel, stopped by to pick up Ellie, Kenny, and Piper before heading to the clubhouse. Tara loved these dinners, the sense of family, it made her feel welcome, like she had finally found her place, just like Jax had promised her. Soon she heard the comforting rumble of Harley engines. She and Abel joined the small crowd gathered outside the clubhouse.

Jax jumped off his bike, and to his family. He kissed Tara and ruffled his son's hair. She hugged him tightly, one hand to his neck and one at the back of his head. "Hi baby" she said burying her face in his shoulder. Jax grinned. "Hi Darlin" He took her hand, "What's up?" he asked. "I have to tell you something" Tara whispered

AUTHOR'S NOTE **(VERY IMPORTANT)**

Hello again! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I definitely had fun writing it. A few things before I bid you a good night! First, to those who found my last chapter confusing, I am very sorry. I understand how frustrating it can be. I try to write professionally and write things that my readers will enjoy. However I'm not exactly sure how to make it less confusing. If you could be a bit more specific I would be more then happy to improve it for you :)

Second, I have a quick question for you guys, since the poll I put up seems not be working. What should Jax have gotten Tara at the jewelry store that Abel spilled about? A) Necklace, B) Bracelet,

C) Engagement ring. If you could describe what you think the piece should look like I'd really appreciate it!

Also how do you guys like the new cover art? I was quite bored last night and I was looking at my stories, I pulled up the old cover art and decided that it wasn't enough, I take a lot of pride in my covers, I'm always excited to create a great cover, one that really pulls people in and makes them want to read my story. I'd really like to know what you guys think of it, So if you could add that that in the review that I hope your planning to write for me I'd really appreciate it!

Thanks & Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the time the family of three had returned home, Abel was asleep slung over Jax's shoulder. Outside 2 prospects surveyed the house, taking shifts. Once Abel was sucked safely into bed, and Jax had checked and bolted the windows three times, they slipped quietly out of their sleeping son's room, and then ducked into their own.

Once they'd shut the door, they turned to each other. Jax reached out and brushed away a strand of fine auburn-lit hair. "Babe I-I have to talk to you about something." She looked up at him. Hardly daring to consider her worst fear. He took her face in his hands. "It-It's about Kohn." She felt her heart plummet. He gripped her shoulders, trying to steady his old lady.

It hurt him so much to see her like this; her expression of terror pierced his heart. "Tara baby-." But it was useless, he knew he had to get it all out so he pushed on.

Through her shock, Tara managed to focus on what Jax was saying. "He's-." he began, only to be cut off by the hollow words she managed to get out. "Out of prison and coming after me."

Jax staggered backwards. Now he was the one taken by surprise. "How did you-." again he was interrupted. But this time it was by Tara's sobbing and crumpled form. She fell to the floor. She beat the floor with her fists. Jax came to her side, stroking her hair whispering words of love and comfort.

She got staggeringly to her feet. Jax wiped her tears and helped her to sit. Once she'd calmed down she managed to describe her version of what had transpired the past few days

As he listened, Jax felt worse & worse. It hurt so badly, hearing what she'd gone through and imagining how much of a burden she'd been carrying. "Oh baby" he said sadly, the pain in his voice was evident. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this by yourself." Tara was shocked. She'd thought he'd at least be somewhat angry, but he was all concern and sadness.

He sat on the bed, face in his hands. "But-" she stammered, "but I didn't tell you I hid it!" He lifted his hands to hold her face. "But I know why" he whispered. "You didn't want to add to all my worries and problems, but babe, when someone threatens my family, that DOES worry me and it sure as hell is my problem." Tara nodded, wiping her cheeks. "I'm so sorry" she said tearfully. "Hey it's ok" Jax said soothingly taking her in his arms. The minute they hit the mattress Tara began to pull at his cut. Jax was a little surprised at her change of emotion. "Tara- the baby- are you sure- I mean is it safe?" Tara stroked his face with love in her eyes.

I'm always safe when I'm with you."

He gently lay back against the pillows, his old lady wrapped tightly around him. Normally he would have been angry, furious even, but right now, lying there with her by his side, all he felt towards her was love. His arms tightened around her. This sick son of a bitch had threatened his old lady, gone after his son. This would be the last time Joshua Kohn so much as thought about the woman lying next to him. Last time he'd let Kohn keep his miserable life. But that was then and this was now. And he hadn't had a pregnant girlfriend then, or a ring in his pocket. Jax Teller made a vow as he lay there in the dark of the night. He would take Joshua Kohn as far away as possible from his family. Even it meant chasing him to the ends of the earth. NO he wouldn't let go, wouldn't stop until Joshua Kohn was cold and rotting in the ground, and his family was forever safe.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok im going to start off apologizing to all of my amazing readers. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry. My life has been pretty hectic, first I lost this chapter and had to dig it up again, then some personal crap happened and I won't bother you with the details, just know that I haven't had much free time.

Also I've picked out 3 rings based on suggestions from my readers. I will post the link to the pictures on my profile. I would love to hear your thoughts and proposal suggestions im kinda desperate.

Anyway this chapter is more of way to let you guys know that im alive but I hope you enjoyed it all the same :) please review

Thanks & Happy Reading.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The next morning Tara awoke to find herself facedown on Jax's muscular chest. She smiled, angling her head so that she could see her name below his collarbone. It was moments like this that made her so grateful to be alive. Alive, happy and so blissfully in love with the man next to her. She placed a sucking kiss to his Abel tattoo that caused him to stir.

He glanced down and smiled at the woman grinning at him mischievously. "Morning" he greeted throatily leaning down for a kiss. She smiled as she brought her lips to his. "Mmm" he moaned contentedly "I can't think of a better way to wake up." Tara smiled as she began to pull away slightly. She sat up on her knees and bent towards him. "Are you sure?" she purred teasingly, "I mean we could always get you an alarm clock." She began to get up, but Jax grabbed her and flipped her over, careful to keep his weight off her stomach as he reached underneath the pillow, groping around for the desired object, while Tara became restless beneath him. She knew it was the hormones but still.

Yet before she knew what was happening Jax had rolled them over and was holding something clenched in his fist, and a slightly nervous smile on his face. Tara zeroed in on the silver band that was peeking out of his closed fist. "Oh my god" she breathed. "Tara Knowles," He grinned up at her. "Love of my life, Marry me" Tara felt the happy tears begin to well up. Of course she wanted to marry Jax, she'd wanted that since she was 16. She kissed him lightly, and stoked his face lovingly; "yes" she smiled and entwined her hand with his. He pushed them upwards so she was straddling his lap. Jax slipped the ring on her finger, which (now that she could think clearly) was absolutely stunning.

A White gold band, engraved with intricate designs and a tiny pattern of diamonds with two white gold and diamond bolts on either side wove around and clenched a flawless diamond stone. It was the most detailed and breath-taking ring she'd ever seen and it came with a promise of an eternity with the man she loved more then life itself.

Jax wound his hands around her back and kissed her passionately. Tara kissed him back with equal vigor, the feeling from a minute's past suddenly surging through her. Jax reached and began to pull at her shirt, gently tugging aside the loose neckline and pressing tiny, delicious kisses to her shoulder. He looked at his old lady a devil's smirk on his face. "Hey that ring's pretty nice babe" "Don't I know it" she said back slyly. "In fact" he began "It's so nice that I think you should wear that ring all day" She smiled confusedly "Of course I will" Jax looked up at her "And _only_that ring." She laughed, throwing her head back. "You'll still say anything to get in a girl's pants." "You forget baby, you're not just any girl, and for the record, I'd much rather get your pants _off."_ She grinned and pushed him back against the pillows. "You're in luck," she said in a lusty whisper, bending down even further. "I'm not wearing any" He chuckled and stoked her hair. "I love you so much" she smiled. "I love you too."

His hands slipped down to her stomach, just in time to feel a kick being delivered to the front of his old lady's stomach. He pressed a kiss to where he'd felt his son for the first time. My boy knows his old man," he said. Tara rolled her eyes "do we really have to go through this again?" she said laughingly. "You don't know-" She was cut off by Abel's shouts from down the hall closely followed by the sound of feet. "DADDY, DADDY DID YOU ASK HER?!" Tara laughed as their son came barreling into the room and jumped onto the bed to join his parents.

After Jax had assured his son that they were getting married, the family enjoyed breakfast together before they began their day. As much as he wanted to spend they day with his fiancé, and beautiful son Jax knew that he had to start working on tracking down Kohn, the sooner he got that psycho away from his family the better.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

YEP THEY'RE ENGAGED! I'm watching SOA (my Saturday night tradition) and figured I'd see what I came up with, I was searching for ring idea and found this gorgeous ring on (thank god for Google images) the minute I saw it, I knew I had to write this NOW! The link is posted on my profile just scroll down to the bottom. I really hope you guys like it! The reason I didn't continue this chapter is because I wanted 10 to just be the proposal. But have no fear loyal readers, I hope to be back soon (since I have the week off of school for thanksgiving.) I'm hoping to celebrate turkey day with a new installment! I'm so grateful to everyone for you're support! Please read and review

Thanks and happy Reading


	11. Chapter 11

NLLO CH 11

"She said yes" Jax announced happily! His brothers clapped him on the back and roared in celebration. Clay hugged his step son, "bout time we had some good news!" Jax grinned & seated himself at Clay's side.

Tara was at home, Abel on her lap, she had decided to keep him home, at least until this situation with Kohn had been resolved, She heard the rumble of bikes turn into the drive and sprang to her feet, picking up Abel. Jax had apparently tightened security, not only were there a few more prospects but this was the third group today. She opened the door and Abel came tearing out and Juice (who'd just climbed off his Harley) swung him up into the air! "Hey there's my buddy!" Juice, followed by Philthy Phil, Rat, and a few other prospects handed Abel back to Tara and pecked her on the cheek. "Hey i just wanted to make sure you know that your safe. We love you, you're our family!" Tara smiled "Thanks Juice can i get you guys some breakast." Juice told her they didn't want to impose but Tara insisted that it wouldn't be any bother. Her only conditon was that they took of their boots before stepping on her new carpet.

So while she made bacon, eggs and coffee, Abel played with his friends in the living room, when Tara broguht out the food Abel was sitting on Juice's shoulders and giggling as he pulled his hair. Tara took Abel and handed Juice a steaming cup of coffee. Then excused herself to put Abel down for his morning nap.

"Mommy" Abel asked, sitting up in bed. "Yeah baby?" she asked. "Are we ok?" She smiled, and kissed him on the forehead "Yeah baby we're ok."

She shut his door and returned to the living room. Juice and the rest of his crew were pulling on there boots. "Thanks for breakfast Tara" Juice said pecking her on the cheek. "No problem" she smiled. While the rest of the prospects thanked Tara. Juice a last sweep of the property. He assured her that the next group would come round in about 45 minutes. "And don;t worry Lyla and Cherry are gonna take care of Abel while you and Jax are at the baby doctor later. We'll personally escort him to the clubhouse" Tara nodded, glad that Abel would be somewhere secure with people who loved him.

She let Abel sleep for a few hours, her protection details came and went. She even managed to get a nap herself.

In the dream she had gone into labor, Jax was holding her hand, telling her to push, it was difficult but at last she had brought a squirming, squealing, baby boy into the world, a boy, just as Jax had predicted. Her tear filled came up to meet Jax's. But they were not the eyes of the man she loved. her mouth opened in horror as he reached down to stroke the head of the newborn in her arms. "He's beautiful... beautiful"

Someone was shaking her awake. "Tara, wake up luv" she opened her eyes to see Chibbs staring at her, a look of fear on his face. She sat up and found a group of prospects staring at her, all packing heat. "Wha-what happened?" Chibbs looked at her anxiously. "We stopped by to check on you and heard screaming, sorry about the door by the way." She looked over to see the front door hanging on it's hinges.

Tara looked around. One of the prospects was holding a crying Abel, the others were are staring at her nervously. It was then that she broke down in tears, Chibbs pulled her into a fatherly embrace. 'I know luv, i know"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

hey everyone! i am so very sorry about the month-long absence, i hit a road block in my story, it took me a while but now i pretty much know where i'm going with this story! 3 days till winter break! so i'll have more time to write! i hope you are all well and thanks you for your continued support! again i'm very sorry for being MIA for a while

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

When Jacks pulled into the drive and saw the busted-down door, he felt the fear rise in his throat. He jumped off the bike and raced into the house, his hand going to the gun he kept in his jacket. "TARA, ABEL?!" But it wasn't Kohn he found with his fiancé but Chibs. "It's alright Jackie-Boy she's fine!" Chibs managed to explain what had just happened.

"Oh baby" Jax said sitting down and taking Tara in his arms. '"Are you ok?" Tara nodded and pulled him closer; "Yeah I'm fine, now that you're here." He pressed a kiss to her forehead as one of the prospects handed him Abel, who almost immediately crawled over to Tara. She took him in her arms and reassured him she was fine while Jax and Chibs did a sweep of the house. "Tara babe we gotta go, you're appointment's in 30 minutes." Tara grudgingly handed Abel to his Uncle Chibs." "Hey" Jax said stroking her cheek, if your too stressed I can call and reschedule. " Tara managed a week smile "No it's fine, I'll feel better I know the baby's ok." Jax nodded. "It'll be over soon, Then dinner at the clubhouse, take this little guy home, and have an early night, sound good?' Tara smiled and pecked him on the lips "perfect." "And Chibs." "Yeah luv?" "I don't care how many seatbelts you can sew on to that death trap of yours, my son is not going to be a biker at 3!"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure the little man gets there ok." Tara gave him a look. He just grinned "look I promise, luv no top rocker until he's 10." After a quick peck on the cheek from Tara, Chibs, Abel, and the rest of the prospects piled in the Piney's van and headed off the clubhouse

They made it just in time for their appointment. As they got her prepped for the ultrasound Tara flinched at the coldness of the goop they poured on her stomach, Jax gave her a teasing smile and kept a hold on her hand. She smiled up at him, thinking about how amazing he was being. He'd promised to never miss an appointment, and was upholding that promise. He was so wonderful, attentive, and was already such a great father.

After the ultrasound, Dr. Li excused herself to go get the heart specialist (due to the family flaw) Jax was nervous but not nearly as nervous as his old lady. So he tried to help pass the time by discussing names, which he was glad to see, brought an easy smile to her face. Jax wanted "Thomas" for his brother if it was (and would most certainly be) a boy. Tara agreed but stubbornly remained optimistic. Before they cold continue their little argument, the door swung open.

Dr. Li had retuned with a tall, smiling woman in her late 40's whom she introduced as " ." 'This is Tara Knowles and her-" "Fiancé" Tara beamed, eager to spread the news. She held out her hand where the ring gleamed. "Congratulations" Dr. Li said admiring the ring. "Gorgeous, your fiancé has taste Ms. Knowles."  
observed. "Jackson Teller" Jax introduced himself, shaking the woman's hand. "Congratulations " she said politely.

The meeting went quickly. Fortunately the baby's heart was fine, and so far there was nothing to worry about. Tara's next appointment was in a week, but until then she was told to take it easy and relax, Jax promised to make sure she got plenty of rest. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to Tara or the baby.

When the doctors had gone, Jax bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Did you here that babe? Perfectly healthy! I make pretty good kids don't I?" Tara just laughed and swatted at him. "The very best" she agreed, kissing him again. "Come on let's get out of here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

When they pulled up at the clubhouse, the party was in full swing. Tara spotted Abel on the slide, closely monitored by Cherry. & Lyla However, the minute he caught sight of his parents, he slid down the slide and raced over to them. "Mommy Mommy!" Tara laughed, picked him up and planted a kiss on each cheek. "Hi baby!" she grinned. "Did you miss us?" Abel nodded, as Jax scooped him up. "Daddy!" Abel cheered, pulling on his beard. Jax smiled, "Hey, you little monster!" Abel laughed. "Daddy come swing with me!" Jax rolled his eyes, pecked Tara on the cheek and let Abel pull him over to the swing sets. Tara laughed as Cherry and Lyla hurried over and engulfed her in a concerned hug. "We heard what happened?" Cherry said "Are you ok hun?" Tara smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. We just came from the doctor, the baby's heart is perfectly healthy!" "Oh thank god" Lyla smiled "We were worried." Cherry nodded in agreement.

"Hey I think Gemma may need a little help in the kitchen, you coming?" asked Cherry. Tara looked over at the play "Don't worry," Lyla smiled, "They'll be fine plus he's with Jax." Tara breathed a sigh of relief. They were right, Jax was right there, nothing could happen. She was just being paranoid. She followed the girls inside, ready to enjoy an evening with her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Tar-Tar must be so miserable" he thought to himself as he turned down the street to the house. Who knew what Teller had done to her by now, He parked the car across the street, got out his camera. He needed a few new pictures for the baby album he was currently working on. Maybe she'd come to the window again like she had that night, when she'd missed him so much that she'd cried in the kitchen. She had no idea how much it hurt him to see her in so much pain.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. Just as he was going to open the car door. The roar of motorcycle engines met his ears. SAMCRO. As he hastily started the car, he realized that Teller had figured it out, Teller knew he was back and was now doing everything to keep Joshie and Tar-Tar apart, trying to break up the family they were going to have. Well he wasn't going to let that happen. How relieved Tara would be when she heard her white night was coming to rescue her, of course Teller wouldn't have told her. But she must know, Tara was smart, so very smart. Which was one of the many things he loved about her.

But now he had to get out of here. The leather-clad riders caught sight of the black car as Josh pulled out and sped off down the street. He hadn't noticed that one of the bikers had raised their phone and snapped a picture of his license plate, all he cared about was Tara, and how he was going to get her out of this hell-hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Jax was awakened by the sound of crying coming from the other side of the bed. He awoke and sat up. Next to him Tara was thrashing and begging. "No-Jax-please-Abel! NO! OH GOD PLEASE-NO" Jax grabbed her in his arms and held her to him "Tara wake up, come on babe, wake up." The spasms stopped, as did the begging. Tara awoke, her great dark eyes shining. Confused she looked questioningly. She was silent for a while, and then the memories of her dream came flashing back.

She began to shake with fear and broke down in his arms. He held and kissed her, managing to lie back on to the pillows, so that her face in his neck, his arms wrapped around her protectively. "Shh babe, it's ok. I'm here, I'm here." She told him about her dream how Kohn had killed Jax and was about to kill Abel. "It was awful," she sobbed. Jax sat up suddenly, taking her face in his hands. "Sorry to disappoint you babe, but I'm gonna be here long after that son of bitch is rotting in the ground. I'm here and I'm always gonna be here. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Abel. Nobody is going to hurt this family. We're going to be happy. We're going to raise out kids and grow old together." She nodded as he kissed her firmly. 'I love you too much to go anywhere."

He pulled of his button down and wrapped it around her quaking shoulders, then settled back down, She rested her head and felt security envelope her. She knew that as long as she had Jax, no harm could ever come to her, that no matter how hard Kohn tried, he would never have her. Jax would keep them safe; he always had and always would. Just being next to him gave her the feeling that she was untouchable.

THAT SHE WAS SAFE

Author's Note:

Winter Break is here! and I am so very excited. Lots more writing time! hope you enjoyed this chapter! Before I forget, I should probably tell you that I will be going to Colorado on a ski trip on Christmas so I'm hoping to get an XMAS chapter up before I leave! I have a few things to address before I put an end to this A/N

1) Should Hector Salazar return?

2) Any ideas for this story? What would You like so see happen

If you could include these it in the review I hope you plan on writing

THANKS & HAPPY READING!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next morning Tara awoke, once again wrapped around her fiancé. She lay back on the pillows, Jax was so peaceful when he slept, and his handsome face was relaxed and untroubled. Tara soon grew impatient for him to wake up. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, face and neck. "Mr. Teller" she cooed into his ear, "time to wake up." She was so distracted; she didn't see the mischievous smile on his face. She sighed in frustration and was contemplating straddling his waist, when she was suddenly thrown over on her back, and found herself staring into the triumphant (previously peaceful) face of her bedmate. Careful to keep his weight off of her stomach, he leaned forward, holding her hands above her head and pinning them to the pillows and whispered, "Trust me babe I'm wide awake!" She rolled her eyes and giggled "Oh really?" He nodded. 'I'd say your early morning seduction is the possibly the best wake up call I've ever had!"

A grin spread over her face. "So far!" With that she kneed him in the stomach and flipped them over, kissing him urgently. He responded eagerly pulling off his t-shirt, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

While Jax and Tara carried on with their morning romp, Abel was having cereal in the kitchen. His eyes furrowed in confusion, obviously thinking very hard about something. Usually mommy and daddy were awake and having breakfast by now. As he got up to go make sure they were awake, there was a knock at the door. Abel turned and raced to the front door, sliding on the hardwood floors until he almost crashed into the front door. He pulled back the curtain sticking his little face up to the window. He grinned, happy to see the face of his Uncle Chibs & Uncle Bobby staring back at him. He unlocked the door and flung it open.

After a bear hug from 2 of his many favorite uncles, he let Chibs & Bobby inside. "So Abel your daddy around this morning?" Bobby asked Abel shrugged "I guess so" Chibs and Bobby exchanged a look and Chibs knelt down so that he was at eye-level with Abel. "And what exactly do you mean by that litt'le man?" "Well" Abel began "Mommy & Daddy should be eating breakfast by now, so I don't know what their doing in there" he threw his hands up in confusion for dramatic effect. Chibs & Bobby exchanged another look (this one a bit more _knowing_ then the last). Bobby lifted Abel up onto his back. "Well I'll tell you what. How about we piggy back into the dining room for some coffee while we wait for Daddy & Mommy to umm…finish up" Abel grinned and gave his hair a yank, voicing his approval.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Chibs & Bobby made coffee, Abel had a second bowl of cereal and listened the stories he loved to hear. His uncles told the BEST stories. The ones he liked best were about his parents when they were young. When Daddy was just a "prospect" (whatever that was) and how he'd gone head over heels for Mommy. Bobby was just in the middle of telling Abel how his parents had gotten arrested for skinny dipping in Lodi when they were 17, when Jax and Tara came stumbling out of their room, still a bit worn from the morning's activities. They stopped short when they caught sight of Chibs and Bobby. "Isn't it a bit early?" Jax grumbled, taking the coffee Bobby handed him. Chibs (very pointedly) looked at their sweaty & disheveled appearance. "I could ask the same of you Jackie-boy." Jax rolled his eyes. "Is there a certain reason your here boys?" Bobby's face took on a look of certain seriousness. "Yeah, we got a call from Alvarez, he's got a hit on Kohn."

Tara and Jax exchanged a look. "What? Tell me!" Jax demanded. Bobby took a deep breath "Last night one of Alvarez's guys thought they saw a guy matching Kohn's description going into a motel on the west side in a town in their territory. Most of us are headed down their in about an hour." Jax finished off his coffee and grabbed his jacket off the chair. "Hey slow down Jackie-Boy" Chibs said grabbing his shoulder. "There's something else. Since most of us are headed down, our protection detail is gonna be a bit short. Plus we're not sure when we're gonna be back." Jax turned to Tara who was still trying to absorb all of this. "Grab a few things, Take Abel to the club house, stay there, Gemma and the girls will be there too. Be careful, if you have to go somewhere make sure you go with an escort." Tara nodded. Jax got on his phone. A team of prospects was soon on their way to pick up Tara and Abel. As Tara shoved some things into a bag for her and Abel, Jax suited up. He slid the knife into the holder on his belt and planted a kiss on Abel's head.

The house was locked up, the engines were roaring in the drive. Before Jax climbed over his bike he grabbed Tara and kissed her. "Be safe," he whispered. She cupped his cheek, "you too." He nodded and was soon tearing out of the drive with his brothers behind him.

Minutes later Tara and Abel were being ushered safely into Piney's van. But as she sat in the front seat, while one of the prospects held Abel, she had a terrible feeling, like they had missed something.

And they had. Hector Salazar sat in his car with the tinted windows, parked down the block. Personally he didn't see what was so important about this chick other than she was Jax Teller's old lady. But he sure as hell wasn't going to share his opinion with his new employer. Kill Teller, Get the girl, get the money, and then head for the border. It was a simple plan. And nothing was going to get in the way of his plan. Get the payoff and get to Mexico, the Mayans were looking for him, they wanted his head. But first he had some business to attend to.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello, Hello & Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so happy and excited to read your suggestions and I LOVED them! Seriously you guys are AH-mazing! I just can't stop updating lol! So yes SALAZAR HAS RETURNED! So where should I go from here? I mean I'm writing this story for the fans (you) so what are looking forward to seeing!? Oh and a special shout out to "**AUSSIE READER**" thank you so much for your kind review. I read it and immediately wanted to write you guys an update! I really hope you enjoyed and are planning to leave me a review!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	14. Chapter 14

_*** VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ**__  
_Chapter 14

When they pulled into the clubhouse lot, Abel caught sight of his grandmother waiting for them, as soon as his seatbelt was unbuckled; he jumped out and ran into her arms. "GRAMMMA!" he yelled he excitedly. Gemma laughed and pulled him up into her arms, "hey baby!" She pecked Tara on the cheek and led her inside where Cherry and Lyla were waiting. Lyla was apparently comforting Cherry. "What's wrong?" Tara asked sitting down next to them as some croweater poured her a cup of coffee. "She's worried about Half-Sack" Lyla said quietly. "I know it's kinda stupid" Cherry sniffed "But it's only been a month since he was stabbed. It feels like he's always at risk. And I know that it just comes with the life, but I'm just so scared I'll loose him." Tara put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. "Don't worry Cher, they'll keep him safe. They won't let anything happen to him. There's a lot of them down there." Cherry hugged her back feeling a bit better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

When they pulled into the abandoned lot, the Sons found Alvarez and some of his guys waiting for them. Clay and Alvarez embraced, "Good to see you brother." "You too" Alvarez replied, then turned to Jax "Jax, I'm sorry about this, I can't imagine what you must be going through right now." Jax nodded and clapped him on the back. "I really want to thank you man, this means a lot, I really appreciate it." "Don't mention it." Alvarez shrugged, "But we have a little favor to ask." "Anything" Clay said immediately. "It's not as simple as that." Alvarez replied. "Ever since last night, we've been on this." He pulled a picture from his cut pocket and handed it to Clay.

"Hector Salazar-excommunicated, we have reason to believe he's working with your guy. Surveillance caught him conversing with someone matching your guy's description. Car was a late model, sedan, with blacked out windows." Jax stared at the photo, he remembered this man, it had been a while but he knew this face. "He wasn't to happy with our new partnership, so he left. Sounds like he's got a pretty big grudge against the sons. He's got valuable information about us, it would be a big help to us, if he happened to be collateral damage when this all goes down." "Not a problem" Clay said "Happy to help." "We appreciate it brother" Alvarez replied.

They followed the Mayans into town, trailing them until they came to a beaten-down looking motel. One of Alvarez's guys had been waiting for them. Jax guessed Alvarez had had guys stationed out there all night; just to make sure Kohn didn't escape. Alvarez led them inside. "We didn't want to do anything you got here" he informed the Sons. "We figured you'd know how to handle it" Jax nodded. "If you guys need to take off we can take care of it." Alvarez shook his head. "Nah man, we're brothers, until your family's safe, it's gonna be pretty hard to get rid of us." Jax chuckled as they pushed their way through the crowd of bikers to the front desk "Thanks man." He nodded.

Clay was loosing his temper. "Look kid, it's really fucking important that we find out where this guy is." In his hand he held Kohn's mug shot. "And my friends over here, said they saw him come in here last night." When the guy still wouldn't give it up, Jax lost it. Not realizing how angry he was until he had him pressed up against a wall, his knife pressed into the side of the man's neck. "This guy, he's a bad guy, me I'm a bad guy, the only difference is that that guy doesn't have a knife to your throat"" Jax grabbed Kohn's picture and held it up to his face. "Where. Is. He?" If a room full of armed bikers didn't get the message across, that sure did. "24B" the kid choked out. "I'm not sure, but that looks like him." Jax nodded, and slid his knife back into his holster. "Appreciate it" Chibs snarled shoving him aside as the group moved forward.

When they came to the room, Jax gave signal as the Sons & The Mayan's pulled out their guns, poised to shoot, as Bobby kicked in the door.

But they stopped short when the door was almost kicked off its hinges.

Tara, Tara everywhere, on the walls, on the ceiling. Her pictures covered every surface. Even Abel was spotted among the grotesque collage. Some were taken at angles where Kohn could only be right next to her. Jax spotted a few of himself, His eyes scratched out angrily. His fiancé's image was everywhere. It was sickening. Alvarez stepped back in shock, as some of his men shifted uncomfortably. Jax felt fear, disgust, and anger all at once, as he began to tear down everything he could get his hands on. Bobby & Chibs managed to hold him back. Reminding him that this could be valuable.

In a matter of minutes the room had been torn apart and searched from top to bottom. Alvarez found Salazar's information written down. They appeared to be planning to take down not only the Mayan's but the Sons as well. "Jax! I think you'd better see this!" Juice was sitting on Kohn's bed, apparently looking at a piece of lined paper. Jax took it from him and immediately felt his inside curl. "Baby names" he said out loud. The realization dawning on him.

"Their baby names"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello readers! I seem to be unable to stop writing! Oh well at least it's productive! I know this wasn't my very best, but I have a lot planned. Oh that reminds me! I seem to need your wise advice! So I read your reviews (thanks by the way & don't worry I loved the idea of a Tig/Tara convo maybe in the next chapter.) So I am planning an attack on Jax by Salazar. (Not fatal of course) What I want to know is when. I was thinking that they'd stay at the motel waiting for Kohn, and Tara would spend the night at the clubhouse. But Jax decides to head back, and then Salazar gets him on his way back. (Maybe a car accident.) OR: I can wait for the Salazar kidnapping. Jax could try to save her, but gets shot or something, as their getting away. You know like in season 4 when the guys in the van grabbed her. OR! I could always do both. So as soon as I hear from you I can start on the next chapter. Which I hope to get up before Xmas!

As usual I love you guys and hope to hear what you think and would like to see happen! As I said, I am planning a Tig/Tara convo, as someone requested. Maybe he'll comfort her when Jax gets hurt (if I do the first option!) Oh and if you would like to see Tara's engagement ring, check out the link I posted on my profile! I love you guys! Please review or PM me with suggestions

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The motel was pretty sleazy, and Jax was unable to sleep. The rest of the boys were convinced Kohn would be coming back and were not about to leave until they had him. Finally Jax couldn't take it anymore. He was going back to Charming. It was 3AM but he didn't care, he couldn't sleep anyway. Half Sack insisted on going back with him. And Jax had to admit that it was probably best. For all they knew it might not just be Tara he was after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Tara was pacing back and forth. She and Abel were in Jax's old room. Abel was sleeping soundly on the bed. Tara was in one of Jax's old t-shirts. It smelled like him, cigarettes and exhaust fluid. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore; she pulled on her jeans and slunk out of the room, careful not to wake Abel. She crept downstairs and found Tig and Piney. Well more like Tig and a sleeping Piney. "Hey Darlin" Tig said grinning at her. She managed a strained smile. "What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" Tig smiled. 'Not much you look like that" Tig cracked. Tara laughed and took the beer he handed her.

"You ok?" Tara didn't answer, feeling the tears coming on. Tig stepped out and around the bar, and took her in his arms. "Hey shhh, it'll be ok" Tara let his comfort her. "Don't you worry, Jax'll be back, and we'll get this guy. Don't worry, just keep on doing a great job takin care of that baby. We're not gonna let anything happen to you guys, cross my heart " Tara nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "Thanks Tig" "Sure thing darlin." All of a sudden the ring of a cell phone cut through the early morning air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

It happened so fast. Jax and Half-Sack were on their bikes, speeding back towards Charming when all of a sudden a black car with tinted windows came out of no where. Jax was a ways in front Half-Sack behind. The car screeched in-between them, then lurched forward. Jax sped up trying to veer to the right. But the mysterious black car kept up, tailing him. A few more seconds and Jax was thrown off his bike, rolling on to the side of road, and then crushed under his bike. As the car sped off into the darkness, Half-Sack jumped off his top-rocker and raced to the fallen-VP. Eyes closed, unmoving, unblinking

IMMOBILE

AUHTOR'S NOTE

HELLO! First I would like again apologize for the delay. I had to work out a few things in the story, like how or what I was going to do with the accident. So you'll see what I have planned soon. I added the Tig and Tara scene because one of my fabulous readers requested it. ALSO very important! This week is finals week. So from MON-THURS there won't be any updates on my stories. But on Friday I have no school so I hope to spend the day writing. So I'm trying to update all my stories today and let me tell you it is exhausting! Thanks again for your patience and support. I love you guys and hope to read some reviews with suggestions, thoughts, I love hearing from you guys

Thanks & Happy Reading


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

It was early in the morning, when Tara felt an arm shaking her. She stirred and awoke to see Gemma bending over her. "Gemma?" she murmured confusedly. "Baby we gotta go." Tara could tell that Gemma was trying to keep the panic and fear out of her shaking voice. Tara sat up, Careful not to wake Abel. "What is it? What's going on?" Tara was now just as scared as Gemma and twice as panicked. "It's Jax baby," Gemma whispered. Tara felt her heart jump to her throat. "We'll be in the car, Cherry and Lyla are here, they're gonna stay with Abel." Tara nodded. Once Gemma left, she fought every urge to start sobbing. She looked at her son, sleeping through this crisis, and all she knew, as she dressed in the dark, is that he had to stay asleep. So when he woke up, everything would be ok. Everything _had_ to be ok.

The ride over to the hospital was cramped and angry. Apparently Jax and Half-Sack had decided to come back early. And a car had come out of nowhere had tried to push Jax off the road. Tara was curled up in the back, listening to the angry conversations surrounding her. She felt the tears sting and slide down her cheeks. Tig pulled her to him and let her dry her tears on his shoulder. "Shh, it's ok darlin, it's ok, He'll be fine." Tara nodded, and sniffled, Tig _had_ to right, Jax _had_ to be ok,

As the group tore through the halls, Tara tried to ignore the trembling in her legs. They neared the trauma wing; Tara heard a voice say "_Dead on arrival." _ She fell to her knees and a sob tore from her throat. Tig raced over and bent down next to her. "Shh it's not him darlin, it's not Jax!" Tara soon regained her ability to breathe. Tig helped her to her feet. Once he got her seated in a nearby chair. He and a few prospects went to find an attendant. Gemma sat down next to her future daughter-in-law and gripped her hand. Tara put her head on Gemma's shoulder and Gemma let her cry. "Did I ever tell you about when Jax's father died?" Tara nodded; she'd heard that story many times. It was a favorite piece of Teller history.

"Well, after John got hit by that semi that bastard hung on for almost a week before he finally let go. Jax is his father's son; he will make it through this, besides he has you and the boys. He has way to much to live for baby." Tara nodded, comforted by the short yet empowering tale

It was then Half-Sack came running up to them, followed by Tig and the prospects. "You all right baby?" Gemma asked. Half-Sack reassured her that he was fine, just a bit shaken up. "Jax is ok," he said quickly. Clay and the guys are with him now, well most of them. Chibs and Juice are doing a sweep with Mayans. "We're gonna find this son if a bitch, I promise." He enfolded Tara in a hug. "I'm so sorry Tar, it's my fault. I shoulda been paying more attention. Now that she knew Jax was ok, Tara could think clearly, and was quick to assure him that it wasn't anyone's fault. Half Sack led them down to Jax's room.

Clay was sitting in a chair next to his stepson, while Bobby stood nearby. Jax was awake and angry. Tara knew that by the tone of their voice, that they weren't going to rest until this guy was dead and buried. Jax's face however, went from angry to happy, yet concerned when he saw Tara. "Hey you" he grinned. Tara let out a happy sob and raced to his side. "Are you ok?" she asked tearfully. "Just a little sore" Tara looked over him, when she didn't see a brace or a cast she looked questioningly at him. He just grinned, "Not a single broken bone, just a few bruised ribs." Tara let a relived sigh. Then she got up and began her own examination. She checked for a concussion, looked into his eyes, to make sure he could see straight. As she continued poking and prodding, Jax tried to wiggle away from his fiancé. "Babe wha-" "Don't even try it Teller." She said checking for a dislocated shoulder. Their friends and family started laughing quietly as Tara continued obsessively checking him for ailments.

Once she was satisfied she curled up at his side, Clay said he was going to go call Chibs and Juice to let them know Jax was ok. Jax was going to stay the night, but Clay was leaving a few prospects to guard Jax. They weren't going to take any chances. "You should go call Cherry" Tara advised Half Sack, "She's freaking out." He nodded and excused himself to go make a call. Tara bent down and kissed Jax. "Don't ever do that to me again!" she teased lightly. Jax laughed and nodded. "I promise I'll never put you through that again." His hand went to hr stomach. "And I'm sorry son, I'll never put you through that again either" he smiled. "Jax we don't know if-" he silenced her with a kiss. "Look we already know we're gonna disagree so how bout we not waste time arguing! Instead you can go close those shades and then show me how glad you are that I'm not dead! Tara burst out laughing.

Jax just shrugged and pulled her closer and began kissing her neck, "Or we can leave them open your choice. Tara laughed and kissed him back. You were just in an accident, your bruised and injured, and your minds already in the gutter!" "Come on I'm injured!" Jax grinned, all the while trying to look as pitiful and wounded as he knew how. Tara curled up at his side. "Tell you what, how about I sleep here tonight and then the sooner you come home, the sooner we can spend the whole day in bed?" "Deal" Jax grinned like a kid on Christmas.

A nurse brought in a second bed and pushed it next to Jax's. They fell asleep, Tara holding Jax firmly, as though she was trying to be sure he was there, Jax held her just as tightly, just to remind himself that he was still here. He could have died, but didn't he was here, with Tara, and with their unborn son. They were together, and Jax was going to make sure it stayed like that. As soon as he was out of this bed, he was going to find Kohn, and he was going to kill him.

AUHTOR'S NOTE

Hello again! So I actually got this done yesterday, but our Internet apparently hated me then, so it's a bit late! Anyway you can expect an update sometime before or on (next) Sunday as usual! Love you guys be sure to tell what you think, what you'd like to see (etc) by reviewing!

Thanks & Happy Reading!

P.S thanks for all the new follows!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Jax awoke the next morning to find Abel sitting at the foot of his bed watching him quietly. Mommy had told him that Daddy needed his sleep. However when he realized that Jax had woken up being quiet was the least of his concerns. "DADDY!" he cheered. Jax laughed and pulled his son to him. "Hey little man" Abel wrapped his arms around Jax's neck. "Daddy I was worried about you!" Jax laughed and pulled him closer. "Don't you worry it takes a bit more then a bruised rib, to bring your old man down." Abel laughed and curled up on Jax's lap.

The door opened and in walked Gemma and Tara with breakfast. Tara looked at Abel and shook her head. 'Abel baby, what did I tell you about letting Daddy sleep?" she scolded lightly." It's ok babe I was up." Jax grinned pulling her in for a kiss. As Tara happily accepted Abel 's face twisted up "EWWWW" Jax frowned as Tara reluctantly pulled away. But not before whispering into the side of his neck "later" in quite the suggestive manner

Late that afternoon, after a last examination and a round of tests, Jax was discharged from the hospital. Gemma dropped them off at the house where they were met with two prospects. Who (to Jax's relief) had brought his belived dyna back, unscartched. Clay had tightened security overnight. Gemma had even suggested moving them into the clubhouse until Kohn was found. While Tara appreciated Clay's efforts to keep them safe, she found it a bit unnecessary. When she mentioned this to Jax however, he disagreed quite vehemently. He didn't want anything to happen to Tara and the baby and was no insisting on spending more time at home. Tara knew he had club business and tried to make him see reason. But he was stubborn and refused. Tara eventually gave up. And set about making dinner. Jax had offered to help, saying he didn't want her moving around because of the baby. But she (being just as stubborn as he) had insisted on taking care of him.

So while he relaxed on couch with Abel, Tara took care of her patient, obsessively fluffing his pillows, making sure he was "properly elevated." While Jax was trying figure out just how he'd gotten so lucky, he was also feeling incredibly guilty. Here he was lounging around while his pregnant old lady was taking care of him. He should be taking care of _her. _When she came back with a fresh ice pack for his rib, he'd had enough. He gently took her hand and pulled her closer. "Babe will you please sit down your making me nervous. Tara hesitated "But your soup's almost-" "Tara, as much as I love having such a beautiful nurse taking care of me, I won't be able to relax until you do" he said meaningfully. Tara fumed, after all he'd done for her, shouldn't she be able to do something for him? "Come on, you can't have a distressed patient can you?" "I guess not" Tara mumbled after a minute and resentfully sat down next to Jax. Soon they were fast asleep, catching up on some much needed rest.

An hour later they awoke. Realizing how long they'd been out, Tara made a move to dash to the kitchen but was stopped by a voice. "Wait Mommy!" She looked over to see Abel clutching two steaming mugs. He carefully approached the sofa (obviously intent on not spilling.) After reaching his destination he smiled proudly up at his parents, who looked more then a little shocked at their son's new ability. "I even turned the fire thingy off" he beamed (referring to the burner) mommy had always made sure to do that when she was cooking something. The soup was wonderful; And Abel received a massive amount of praise from his parents. "So apparently my little man can cook!" Tara laughed pulling him up into her lap and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you baby it's delicious!" Abel grinned. When he asked daddy's opinion, Jax assured him it was the best he'd ever tasted.

After dinner Jax and Tara had insisted doing the dishes (because Abel had so kindly made dinner). So when the phone rang Abel raced to pick it up. "Hello" he said cheerily. He heard his grandfather's unmistakable chuckle from the other end. "GRAMPA!" Abel said excitedly. Clay laughed, "Is that my favorite Grandson?" "Yes!" Abel said happily. "Is your Daddy there?" asked Clay. "Yeah he and Mommy are doing dishes!" "Well then would you mind chatting with me until he's done? Abel happily agreed. 'Hey Grandpa guess what? I made soup today!" He broke into every detail making sure Grandpa knew everything. Clay was very proud. "That's my boy, I'm glad I can count on you." "Hey Grandpa Daddy's here you still wanna talk to him?" "That'd be great" "OK here he is! Love you Grandpa!" "Love you too kid." Clay grinned.

"Clay what's up?" Jax asked taking the phone from Abel. "Jax, Alavarez just showed up over here. He's got a few leads you should probably hear that, plus he's got some stuff on Salazar. Your ok to ride right son?" "Yeah I should be fine" Jax said hurriedly, be there soon." He hung up and grabbed his jacket. "Hey babe I gotta go we've got something on Kohn." Tara looked alarmed. 'Are you sure your ok to ride?" "Baby I promise I'll be careful! Don't worry. I'm gonna call for a protection detail while I'm gone though." Tara nodded deciding not to argue. Jax made the call, kissed Tara, hugged Abel and told him to take care of Mommy. He hesitated at the door and suggested he wait until the prospects (who were currently on a run) showed up. But Tara was having none of it. "Go we'll be fine!" Jax relented, kissed her once more and was gone. Unfortunately in his hurry he didn't see the car with the blacked-out windows parked across the street

15 minutes later Tara had finished the dishes and was in the middle of tucking Abel into bed when she heard a noise outside the window. She jumped, but figured it was the prospects arriving. She flipped a light on in the hallway though. She went to her room to change. She was half dressed (in one of Jax's oversize 'SAMCRO" shirts) when she saw it.

A shadow passed by her window, the silhouette of gun in the figure's hand. She froze. If it were the prospects they would know enough to tell her they were here, one of them would have insisted on keeping her company. No were whomever the mystery man was he was definitely not a Son. She froze, paralyzed with fear, it was only when she heard the sound of the back door's lock turning did she sly into action, she raced to the bureau and rifled through the very top drawer. Jax kept the gun up as high as possible with the safety on. When you had a toddler you could never be too careful. She pulled it out, made sure the safety was on. Then she tore into the hall and dashed into Abel's room. She snatched up the sleeping child and raced back into her room, locked and bolted the door, grabbed the phone, turned off the lights and hauled Abel into the closet.

Once inside, She pulled the light cord and set Abel on the shelves in the back of oddly spacious closet. She set the gun down on the floor. And with shaking hands dialed Jax's cell phone, she bent down picked up the cold metal piece before retreating backwards.

Jax picked up on the second ring. Alvarez was in the middle of informing the Sons of what his crew had managed to pick. Alavarez was motioning that a small group of the "_Calaveras_ " were still in touch with and were working for their old boss (Hector Salazar) When Jax answered. 'Babe wha-" "Jax" came Tara's shaking voice. He could hear the fear in her trembling message. "S-Someone's trying to get into the house, baby I-"

THE LINE HAD GONE DEAD

AUTHOR'S NOTE

DUN-DUN DAAAAHH! Hello again my beloved readers! I hope I didn't scare you too badly. I mean I scared myself just writing it! No seriously I'm shaking. Why would I do this to myself, other then for the benefit of (what I hope was a good update) for my faithful readers? Well, because I am the kind of crazy person, who stays up until two in the morning writing this stuff that scares even myself! I hope you enjoyed it because it was for you wonderful people. Oh and very fast, I want to assure you guys that I am not going to make you wait until NEXT WEEK for an update, that would be pretty cruel, plus I have some time on my hands this weekend so why not right, you expect an update by Monday at least. (But maybe I can get it done by tomorrow if the waiting is just too much for you guys!) We'll see when the reviews come in!

Thanks & Happy Reading


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Jax felt the bottom of his stomach drop. The boys obviously knew something was up. "Jax, what is it? What happened?" Tig asked urgently. "That was Tara" Jax exclaimed jumping up. "Someone's trying to break into the house!"

As the Sons tore through the streets of Charming -closely followed by the Mayans. (Alvarez had insisted) Jax felt his throat close up in panic. When he'd called back she hadn't answered. What if they were too late?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara stopped, the phone still clutched in her hand. The clicking had stopped. She hung up and quickly took the batteries out of the phone as it clattered to the floor. She knew Jax would call back but if the phone rang then they'd be found for sure. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of motorcycle engines approaching. A minute later she heard shouting coming from the front of the house. Seconds passed and then she heard the sound of the front door being forced open. "TARA?!" She recognized Phil's panicked tone. She tried to get up but found she was shaking to badly, her hand clutching the gun in a death grip. Abel was still waking up, still confused but fine. Seconds later the bedroom door was being kicked off its hinges"TARA!" it was a moment before the closet door was pulled open.

Phil was met with the sight of Tara crouched in the closet, shaking half dressed and clutching a loaded gun. "Tara, Oh my god!" He bent down and took the gun from her. After making sure the safety was on, he set it on top of the dresser. He picked up Abel and set him on the bed, then scooped Tara up and set her down as well. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Tara you ok?" She nodded. "Someone, someone was trying to come in" she stuttered. "I know, I know" the burly prospect tried to comfort her. "We got him though."

The minute Jax pulled into the drive, he was able to breath a bit better. Rat was holding a gun to the head of a man who was facing the wall. Jax jumped off the bike and raced over to Rat. "Tara, Abel! Where are they?" He demanded. Rat looked shaken, "I don't know we got here a minute ago and Phil went inside!" Tig and Half-Sack seized the man's arms and turned him to face the rest of the group. While every inch of him wanted to rip this guy to shreds, Jax turned and raced inside. "TARA, ABEL!" he shouted. He hurried through the hall and into the bedroom where he found Filthy Phil who was holding Abel. "Daddy?" asked Abel sleepily. "That's right Daddy's here," Jax said taking his son and holding him close. Then he caught sight of Tara, curled up in a ball, and shaking. "Go back to sleep buddy" he whispered to Abel, then handed him back to Phil. He sat down on the bed "Tara" he said gently taking her in his arms, sighing in relief. "You ok baby?" While she didn't appear injured, she was trembling. "I think she's in shock." Phil said. Jax brushed the hair from her face and took her face in his hands. "Tara baby, I'm here it's ok I'm here." Tara's eyes flickered in recognition. "Jax" she gasped out and pulled him closer, burying her face in his shoulder she began to sob, her body shaking violently.

Outside Clay was having a hard time controlling his anger. Chibs was holding him back. "Check his ink!" Clay spat. After a brief examination they found a large tattoo covering the majority of his right forearm that read "_CALAVERAS." _ This man no doubt worked for Hector Salazar who worked for Kohn. It was then that Gemma pulled into the drive. With her were Lyla and Cherry, both looking terrified. 'Tara, Where's Tara?" Gemma demanded as her eyes swept over the scene. "Inside" Bobby replied. Gemma hurried inside closely followed by Lyla and Cherry.

Gemma not bothering to knock pushed her way into the bedroom. What she saw not only broke her heart but let her breathe a little easier. Tara was sitting in Jax's lap, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Filthy Phil was holding Abel, who looked scared and confused. Jax was rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh it's ok baby." Gemma approached tentatively. "Is she hurt?" Jax shook his head. "Just shaken up. The guy was trying to break in; she and Abel were in the closet. "Baby the guys need to talk to you" she said to her son. Jax nodded, but didn't let go of Tara. He wasn't leaving until she calmed down, he couldn't. When the shaking stopped and her breathing returned to normal, the first thing she wanted was Abel. "Where is he?" she said shakily. Phil stepped forward and handed her Abel. She kissed his head and then reached for Jax's hand. After a minute she breathed deeply. "I'm ok," she said (more to herself). Jax nodded and kissed her "You're ok" he confirmed. "And so is Abel thanks to you."

Gemma insisted they stay at the clubhouse tonight. Cherry and Lyla packed a few things. Tara (who wouldn't let go of Abel) told Gemma what to get of his. Knowing he would insist of his stuffed frog and motorcycle nightlight, she made sure they got those. Then she got to her feet and followed the group outside, holding Abel (who was clutching his frog) and staying close to Jax. Once they got outside, Tara felt the blood drain from her face.

Tig and Half-Sack were holding the arms of a man. His arms were riddled with tattoos. She caught the name _"Calaveras"_ on his right forearm. He looked at her with anger and contempt. Clay noticed where he was looking and grabbed the man's face and forced his face to side. "Look at my daughter-in-law one more time, and I will rip you in half." The venom in his voice was more then prominent.

Jax pulled Tara to him. "Babe I have to stay here and take care of this." Tara face reverted back it's previously frightened state. She clutched his hand. "Don't worry, go to the clubhouse with my mom. Cherry and Lyla are going too. And I'm sending some guys with you, make sure nothing happens I'll be right behind you." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." She nodded "I love you too.

Soon Tara was sitting in the back of the van, Cherry and Lyla on either side of her while Abel sat in her lap. Gemma was sitting in the passenger seat while Half-Sack drove. As the car pulled out of the drive Tara heard the roar of motorcycle engines on either side of the van. She looked back at Jax; he was approaching the man currently pinned against the side of their house. She knew he would take care of it, for her, for Abel, and for their unborn child, Jax would protect them. Take care of her and the boys, as he always did, and as he always would.

AUHTOR'S NOTE

Whew finished! Hello again my wonderful readers! Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I love you guys, this is probably my most popular story right now, and it's all because of you! I hope you guys liked the update. And I hope too see some positive reviews! I love hearing from you guys and being able to write what you want to read! In case it stuck out to you, I'm not doing all that stuff with the letters and whatnot, it would be too complicated, and plus I really like the idea of the family being united. Tara isn't trying to get out of SAMCRO. So this isn't going to follow the storyline on the show! As always I love you guys please review

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Jax strode up to the man pressed up against the side of the house. "Where is he?" "Who?" Jax punched him in the face. Blood spurted from his nose. "You know damn well who!" Jax shouted. He grabbed him by the throat. "Now lets try this again. Where is he?"  
When he didn't get an answer, he leaned in closer. "You know I'm being really fucking patient with you. You or one of your guys tried to kill me last night. You tried to break into my house to kill my old lady and my son. The only thing keeping me from ending you right now is your boss. He works for someone I want dead. You give me him. I won't rip you in half." When he again didn't get an answer Jax reached into his jacket (with a silencer on one end) and was about to force it into the intruder's mouth when Bobby put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not the place brother," he said wisely. "Your upset you're not thinking straight. "He's right Jackie-Boy." Chibs said stepping forward. Alvarez followed his lead.

"Let me and my boys take him. We can be _very_ persuasive." Jax looked at Alvarez then at Clay who nodded his approval. "You gave us one if Calaveras. Let us do you one in return brother. We'll get back to you when we get him talking. You have my word. Besides the doc needs you man"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the second the van pulled in past the gates the compound was locked down. The prospects hurried to help Tara out of the van. Once she was inside Gemma had a few crow-eaters set up Jax's old room for the night. Tara soon found herself at home. After a hot shower, Tara changed into a pair of sweats and Jax's t-shirt. She came downstairs following the smell of food. Even after Abel's soup, she found she was starving. Apparently being scared for your life really stirred up an appetite.

Abel, in his SAMCRO footies was "playing pool" with Half-Sack and Phil. Although according to him, winning was running around with the pool queue raised above his head yelling "I won! I won!" Half-Sack was cracking up as Phil was trying to engage the victorious toddler in a legitimate debate about the actual rules of pool. Saying "But how do you win? That's. Not even how you play!" (He didn't seem to be winning that either.)

Cherry was helping Gemma who was apparently trying to fry anything she could get her hands on while Lyla (who was casting nervous looks at Gemma) was tentatively making a salad. Tara smiled as she made her entrance.  
The second Abel saw his mommy he dropped his cue and raced over. "Mommy, Mommy guess what!? I WON!" Tara tried and failed to contain her laughter as she swooped him up into her arms. "That's great baby!" Abel laughed gleefully and held her closer

Tara was helping the girls with dinner, when the doors opened. Jax rushed in, followed by the rest of the guys. "Tara!" he called. Tara dropped what she was doing and raced to meet him. He enfolded his old lady in a concerned hug. "Are you ok baby?" he said brushing the hair out of her face. "Yeah, I'm ok" she smiled back. He kissed her softly. "Good sorry about earlier, we just had to deal with.." Tara nodded "I know baby. Jax?" She said quietly. "Yeah?" "Where-where is he?" Jax rubbed the goose bumps from her arms. "Don't worry, Alvarez took him, their going to "interrogate" him for us." Tara nodded feeling a bit safer. It was then that Abel caught sight of Jax. "DADDY!" he hollered running over to his father. Jax's face lit up at the sight of his thankfully unharmed son. "There's my little man" he grinned swooping Abel up in his arms. Jax had been so worried for his little boy. He was nothing short of a miracle, and Jax intended to treat him as such. "I love you, you know that right buddy?" Abel nodded vigorously. "I know Daddy I love you too."

After a late dinner Jax and Tara took their sleeping son upstairs to his old room. Once he was safely dozing in the rollaway. Jax could breathe easier as he and Tara settled into the bed he'd had since he was 10 years old. Tara snuggled close to her fiancé. She buried her head in his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She sat up. "What for baby? This isn't your fault?" 'I can't even keep you safe!" he growled in frustration. Tara couldn't believe he was thinking like this. "Jax look at me!" When he couldn't she seized his face and kissed him. "If it weren't for you I'd be dead. The first time Kohn came back, it was you who saved me. YOU! And yes he's back. But if I didn't have you I wouldn't be here. When he was outside Abel's window who was it that went outside and took care of it. YOU! And.." Her hand slipped down from his face and to his hand, which had been swelling slowly these past 2 months. (Not that she'd noticed until a week ago) "Who gave me this amazing gift. This is only making me stronger babe, more determined. Tonight I could have stood there too scared to move. But I didn't. You, Abel, and our child, pushed me into the closet. Babe I was ready to kill someone if I had to. And I'd have done it without a second thought. You were there I was scared but I had you with me. I knew I could survive because I had you. You keep me strong babe, more then you know, you keep me strong."

Jax was staring at her as though he'd never seen anything so beautiful or amazing. His old lady was a warrior, survivor. He'd never been prouder, or more awestruck by the fact that he'd managed to get such an amazing courageous woman then the one next to him. He reached over and kissed her tenderly. "I didn't think it was possible to love you any more then I already do." he whispered against her lips. He kissed her again on the neck then added very softly. "Damn I was wrong." She smiled and settled back down on the bed, her face in his chest. "Our boys sure are lucky." Jax said sleepily. "Look at their mom." Tara was too tired she didn't even bother to argue about the gender of their unborn child. "And babe?" "Yeah?" "_You_ keep you strong!" he said so only she could hear. She'd never realized how deep down she'd buried it, or how fierce it was until tonight. She was strong. She'd always felt weak, but tonight when her survival instincts had kicked in, she'd unearthed it. Now all she needed to do was make sure she had it when Kohn struck again. And when he did, she wouldn't be hiding in any closet. She'd be there next to, Jax, not behind him. Defending their family, their love. She was no damsel, she was and old lady. Proud of her man and just as strong. Because as long as she had him, and he had her. As long as they had each other,

THEY WERE STRONG

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This chapter is for a GUEST who told me they wanted Tara to have a bit more "BACKBONE" and helped me reach an entire new level regarding how I'm going to write this story. Thanks so much! You are amazing! I love you guys and if you have any ideas or suggestions I'd be thrilled to hear them! As with all my updates, please read, review and give me the strength to keep going!

Thanks & Happy Reading


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Joshua Kohn was not having a very good day. When he'd returned to his motel he found the place surrounded by bikers. The Mayan's were looking for Salazar so it only made sense that they would be looking for him as well. He quickly sped away before they could see him. If they were there then chances were they'd been in his room as well. His collage most likely destroyed. But all was not lost. That's what he'd said to himself as he pulled over by the road and tried to calm down as he figured out his next move. He pulled the visor down and pulled out the treasured, priceless, item. A picture. Of her of course. This was the sole picture he had of Tar-Tar. It was free of Teller, or his band of white-trash vigilantes. It was perfect. He kissed it very softly murmured words of love, before carefully tucking it back inside the plastic covering. His phone rang. It was Salazar informing him that the Sons had captured their guy. Kohn swore but managed to keep his cool. He gave Salazar new orders-to lay low. Then hung up. He'd come up with a new plan soon. But now he needed to rest.

CHARMING

Tara stirred, and then awoke to find Abel curled up beside her. She sat up slowly and looked around. Jax was gone. On his pillow was a note. "_Sorry, I didn't want to wake you babe. We've going down to Oakland to see what info Alvarez had gotten out of Salazar's guy. Please stay safe today. As strong as I know you are, I'm always going to want to keep you safe. Give Abel a kiss for me. I love you-Jax_

Tara showered, then took Abel downstairs for some breakfast. She, Cherry, and Lyla made plans to go shopping. Tara was growing fast and was soon not going to be able to fit into her clothes. While it was still a small bulge, at two months along, Tara wanted to be prepared. So after breakfast, she kissed Abel goodbye and left him with Gemma for the morning.

So as the three women stepped into one of their favorite boutiques. Their escort service (which consisted of 3 prospects, Chibs, and Tig) stood guard outside and around the store) Tara was looking a black crochet top that would look great paired with some dark wash skinny's and boots, when she spotted a familiar blonde at a nearby rack. Ima was one of her least favorite people and on the few that could really get her angry. Ever since Jax had fired Ima, her life had gotten a bit harder. Tara heard that she'd started working the corners. She felt absolutely no pity for this woman. That bitch had been trying to get her claws into Jax forever. But he'd never fallen for her tricks.

Before Tara's instinct would have been to avoid Ima at all costs. But that was the old Tara. So she held her ground and returned to the top in her hands. "Well" came Ima's familiar drawl. "If it isn't the biker whore!" Tara whirled around. "It's better then just being a whore." Tara snapped back. She noticed that Ima looked tired, she wasn't wearing any make up but was sporting bags under her eyes. Yes Ima had fallen far from the rank of high-class porn star she'd apparently taken such pride in. However she stepped towards Tara face scrunched up in contempt. By now Lyla and Cherry were flanking Tara. "Oh I don't know about that. Looks like you've gone and gotten yourself knocked up." Ima sneered and Tara clenched her jaw. This bitch was really trying her patience. "Who knows?" she continued tauntingly. "Maybe by the time your too fat to please your man Jax'll have already realized what he's been missing out on."

"Oh really?" Tara said back mockingly. "By that you mean a dry, used up, twat, who can't keep her mouth or her legs shut?" Cherry and Lyla snickered from either side of the smirking brunette. She could see Ima fuming from where she stood before rolling her eyes and returning to her shopping. Tara knew that should have been enough, but something about the way Ima had rolled her at her like that had really ticked her off. She tried to put it out of her mind as she paid for the top as well as a pair of black high-heeled boots (which she felt like wearing out of the store.) Her anger cooled a bit when she noticed that the salesgirl didn't once make eye contact with her while she paid. That was one of the perks of being an old lady in this town. Nobody fucked with you. But as they made their way to the door, Tara realized that someone _had_ fucked with her. And that someone was conveniently flipping through a rack of clothing nearby. When Ima noticed her, she smirked cattily. That was it, this bitch needed to learn. "Hold this a sec," she said handing her bag to Cherry.

Tara walked straight up to Ima whose back was turned and grabbed her by her cheap, blonde extensions. A second later she went crashing through a rack of jeans. Ima sat up in shock, still partially pinned by the heavy metal rack. Tara shot her one last self-confident scathing look, before taking her bag back from Cherry and leaving the boutique, her heels clacking loudly as she went, leaving the store in a complete state of shock. Outside, Chibs, Tig, and the rest of her security detail (who'd seen the whole thing) were doubled up with laughter. "Shit love" Chibs chuckled. "That was priceless." Tig snickered his agreement and kissed her on the cheek. "Seriously that was beautiful Doc." Tara grinned, "thanks guys" she mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

As Cherry and Lyla laughingly filled the guys in on what Ima had had the nerve to say to Tara on the way home. Tara sat in a proud state of silence, laughing lightly as Chibs insisted that "Jackie-boy would be so proud.

AUHTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again! I hope you guys liked it! Just so you know, I (like most people cannot stand Ima) and felt like she'd had this coming for a while ya know? Anyway please review with thoughts, suggestions, etc! I love hearing from you.

Thanks & Happy Reading


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When Jax arrived at the clubhouse that night, he was treated to a colorful story, specifically what had transpired between Ima and Tara earlier that day. He not only found the whole thing hilarious but impressive as well. And When Tara came rushing down stairs to greet him he couldn't wait to hear her version. He loved that his old lady could fight her own battles and win. "Sounds like someone's been fighting young lady" he murmured playfully into her hair, biting her ear affectionately. Tara giggled and replied coyly "why I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Teller!" he growled, hoisted her over his shoulder, one hand safely covering her stomach and carried her upstairs.

* * *

"So you're fighting now?" Jax teased kissing her sweaty forehead. "Your Mother taught me well," Tara said proudly. He chuckled, "are you sure your ok?" Tara smiled at his typical protective nature. "I promise babe" she said earnestly "that bitch didn't touch me." Jax seemed satisfied with that and lay back down, his arm encircling his old lady. She reached a hand up and stroked his "Tara" tattoo. "Did you get anything? You know in Oakland?" Jax shrugged "He said it _was_ Salazar who hired him. We didn't get much out of him after that." 'So what happens now?" Tara asked slowly. "We keep you and Abel safe up here. Maybe we can go back in a few days, but for now, I think it's best if we stay here." Tara nodded and snuggled up to him. "I love you," she said softly. Jax grinned down at her then kissed her softly. "Good, because you're stuck with me babe."

Later on Abel crawled into bed with them. He settled in between his parents who loved him and would do anything to protect him from the monster. That's why Abel Teller slept soundly. Because he felt safe, because in that moment, he was as safe as can be.

* * *

The next morning Tara awoke in the bed that Jax had had since he was 13. She showered and changed before joining her boys for breakfast. Jax and Bobby were playing with Abel when she came downstairs. The minute Jax saw her he immediately became the dutiful fiancé. He kissed her good morning and then rushed off to get her breakfast. He insisted she sit down while he took care of everything. So Tara sat on the sofa with Abel while she waited. A second later she was being pampered by what seemed like the entire MC. Chibs made her a cup of tea (no coffee while she was pregnant) Bobby and Happy made her eggs, bacon, and toast. And she didn't even have to lift a finger. She knew that the MC felt protective of her. Plus she was pregnant, and there was no way Jax was going to let anything happen to the son he knew Tara was carrying.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital for Tara's checkup, Jax stuck close constantly looking around for anything that could pose a threat. Tara clutched his arm, more then glad to have him by her side. The baby was fine. Which always let Tara breathe a little easier. Jax asked all the right questions and held her hand the entire time. Tara felt a bit safer with him near. As Jax scheduled the next appointment at the front desk, Tara sat in an armchair and watched the people go by. As she people-watched, she caught sight of a man sitting at the other side of the waiting room he was watching her. At first she wasn't concerned, Men watched her all the time, it didn't make Jax very happy but he'd learned to live with it. However this man had no lust in his eye, he seemed to be studying her, from behind his newspaper. Tara tried to put it out of her mind but couldn't help stealing a few glances at him.

He reached up to flip the page in his newspaper, and his sleeve was pulled back. "_CALAVERAS" _was tattooed on his right forearm. Tara's stomach lurched; she leapt to her feet just as Jax was finishing up. He saw the look of panic on her face and raced to her side. "What is it? The baby?" Tara shook her head and seized his hand and led him to the exit quickly. "Tara what-?" "Calaveras" she said once they were outside. "What?!" Jax demanded "here?" Tara nodded and told him about what had happened. Jax was about to race back inside when Tara caught his arm. "Please don't Jax don't leave I-I'm scared." She felt a bit ashamed. She knew she could be stronger then this but she couldn't help it. Jax kissed her forehead and led her to the car. He called Clay who told Jax to take Tara home, and that they'd be there soon.

10 minutes later Chibs and Tig came roaring into the parking lot. While Tig went to investigate Chibs told Jax that they'd handle it. Jax took Tara back to the clubhouse where he spent the day with her and Abel. Tara needed him right now. Soon they received word that the illusive "Calaveras" member had escaped but they had people looking. Jax was infuriated. He should have been paying better attention. That bastard could have killed her if he'd felt like it.

* * *

Joshua Kohn was ruining scared, or at least he had been since last night. He'd gotten rid of the car outside Charming after picking up a few supplies. He'd be under ground for a while and needed to be prepared. So he's swung the blue backpack over his back and disposed of his car. Then he'd taken the 45-minute walk to a house he knew all too well.

He knew they'd have Tara at the clubhouse. Why check here if what they valued most was trapped in their filthy death trap? So he crouched down and pulled open the window with the newly broken lock, courtesy of the man who was currently Marcus Alavrez's prisoner. He slipped through the open window and into the basement. Yes this would do for a while. He needed to lie low and he couldn't think of better place do it then in the home of the woman he loved.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again my lovely readers. First I have to apologize for my absence. I've been AWOL over here at the SOA fan base for the last 3 weeks and for that I'm very sorry. Honestly I hit a road bump with this fanfic so I took a little vacation. I'm very sorry and will do my best to uphold punctuality, I will try to update by Sunday, witch since I have no school the next day) probably won't be so hard. Oh and yes, you read rightn Kohn is living in their basement, eeeeek how creepy is that? Seriously i think i just gave myself nightmares, which isn't good since i'm currently half asleep as i'm writing this *SHUDDER. Again i am VERY sorry for the delay and will try to not let it happen again! As always I love and thank you for all you support i hope to read your thoughts and comments! Please Review!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

He'd been in this hellhole for at least a week now and was starting to think that this may have not been the smartest choice for a hideout. It was cramped and didn't smell that great. All that kept him going was the picture of Tara he kept in his back pocket. He only rarely left the safety of the basement, as he was doing today he was exploring the house _their _house. While Jax Teller was a white trash, vigilante, he'd managed to take care of Tar-Tar. He'd provided a somewhat stable home, _by illegal means probably_ but still stable. The house was clean, well furnished and homey. He could just picture Tara, with her meticulous cleaning methods. He then began to fantasize about what it would be like when _they_ were married. She'd take care of the house and their baby. She wouldn't have to work. He'd make more then enough, once he got his old job back. He'd come home after a long day, with flowers for her, _pink roses. _She'd smile and smell them, thank him with a kiss, then put them on the table in a vase. Then he'd have dinner with his family. Put his son to bed. Then he and Tar-tar would have a glass of wine and talk about their day. Then they go to sleep and she'd wedge her head into his shoulder and fall asleep. Knowing she was safe in his arms.

His daydreams were cut short by the sound of the lock clicking on the front door. He tore down the steps to the basement, nearly slamming the door behind him. The sounds of feminine laughter echoed from above him. He heard the footsteps move into what he knew as Tara's bedroom. All of sudden he heard their voices loud and clear. "So where is he taking you tonight?" He heard Tara's unmistakable giggle. "I don't know it's a surprise!" He followed the sound of their voices to the back of the furnace. There must be a vent in Tara's room.

"So what are you gonna wear?" asked Cherry. Tara and Lyla were going through Tara's closet. Jax was taking her to dinner tonight and she needed to grab a dress. "Well what ever she wears, just make sure Jax'll want to rip it off you by the end of the night." Tara and Cherry gave her a look. "What?" Lyla asked innocently, and pulled out a short, tight, black number. "Something like this." Tara laughed. "Hell no, Lyla I'm almost 3 months pregnant. I can't wear that. " "It's not like that's slowing down Jax's libido." Cherry mumbled. Now she was the one getting a look. "What?" she said defensively. "You too have been going at it, every chance you get. We were all at the clubhouse this week." Tara blushed. "Give me the dress" she muttered taking it from Lyla and slipping into the closet to change. "Hey guys can you watch Abel here tonight. We're moving back in and I want to get Abel settled. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cherry asked nervously. "Yeah, Jax doubled up on security _again. _We should be fine." She stepped out of the closet and pulled on the black fabric nervously." Cherry and Lyla insisted she looked incredible. Tara was still unsure, and a bit self-conscience about the bulge that the dress barely drew attention to.

So she grabbed a sweater, as well as a pair of black heels, and all the essential cosmetics on the way out.

From below Joshua Kohn smiled to himself. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait as long to carry out his plan as he thought he would.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello, Hello my incredible readers! Sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy and I haven't had much time for writing! I know this was a bit short, but I felt like you guys at least deserved an update! I have some great things coming up and I hope you guys will stick around for it! Thanks for your support and please review

Thanks & Happy Reading


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Tara and the girls just barely made their appointment at the their favorite spa and salon. Not that it mattered much. Being SAMCRO old ladies had it's perks. They'd of wiped their entire schedule if Tara had asked. After a luxurious and relaxing massage and spa treatment, Tara slipped on the black dress (which concealed her bump nicely) and heels. She had her hair and makeup done at the salon and headed for the clubhouse with Cherry and Lyla. Jax was waiting by their black suburban when they pulled in. A grin lit up his face when he saw his old lady's car. But happiness soon turned to lust when she stepped out of the car. Jax bit his lip as she approached. his lips were soon occupied and every thought wiped from his mind as he kissed her back hungrily.

"What do you think?" Tara asked giving a little twirl."That dress-damn. You look amazing babe" he breathed in to her mouth. Tara smiled happily as she straightened the collar of his cut. "You don't look so bad either mr. Teller." "But" Jax said pulling her closer, a devil's grinn spreading across his face. " I think it would it would look a bit better if-" "if it were on the floor of the resturant bathroom?" Tara smirked. "Read my mind" Jax growled pulling her in for another face-sucking session. "hey break it up kiddies" came a loud heavily-accented voice from behind them. Jax turned around in anoyance to find Chibs standing there." "Piss off" "Ooh not feeling very friendly tonight are we Jackie-Boy?" "Seriously!" Jax snapped. "Well excuse me for thinking you two had dinner plans tonight!" "We do, we were just about to leave!" Jax said exasperatledly. "Whats on the menu? Tara?" Bobby upon hearing Chib's crude joke, burst out laughing. "Fine we're going! Jesus!" Jax grumbled taking Tara's hand and leading her to the car. While Chibs and Bobby continued laughing uproariously.

* * *

As Jax helped Tara out of the car. A smile lit up her face. The pricey little Italian resturant they'd pulled up at held dear memories for her. Their first date, had been here. They'd fooled around in the bathroom while they waited for their main course. Jax grinned when he saw her face knowing she was happy. He held the door for her and slipped his arm around her shoulder as they made their way into the cozy resturaunt. Everyone looked up when they walked in. Even without his cut people knew who he was. Just like how even when Jax wasn't by her side people knew Tara was his old lady. While Tara used to blush and slightly hide behind him before, she become accustom to the attention and had even come to enjoy it. Jax strode up to the host. "2 for dinner" he said airily. The host (a scrawny teenage boy) didn't look up and said "yeah that'll be about 45 minutes buddy" the annoyance in his tone more then evident. Jax softly cleared his throat. The kid looked up and Tara recognized the typical change in his face. He took in the notorious leather cut and the somewhat threatening, easy smile. "Of course sir, right this way." Tara rolled her eyes but smiled. Jax was always doing this while it was a but immature, she couldn't deny the fact that it never got old.

As they were led to their table, Tara enjoyed the looks she was getting. Looks that would have made Jax furious And looks of envy that made her swell with pride. Men watched her, noticing her status. But their lustful glances were short lived and cautious. As Jax cast a look around the resturant. They were given the best seat in the house, a comfotable spacious booth by the window. Jax had insisted on comfortable seating, due to Tara's condition. Even though she'd assured him it wasn't nesecary.

Once they were seated their server was quick to take their order and return with their drinks. Tara was swearing off alchohal untill the baby was born and Jax was dedicated to doing the same. So far he'd been true to his word. Tara was so impressed she assured him one beer was fine. But Jax ordered water. While Tara went with an iced tea. Once they were alone Jax nuzzled her neck. "You look incredible tonight." Tara giggled and swatted at his arm playfully. "Babe i need to focus" she said intently studying the menu." Jax pecked her on the cheek and picked up his own. "Ok your doctor said you need more protein, grains and a but more fruit so-" Tara stopped him. "You memorized my maternity diet?" She was so proud. "Of course" he said matter-of factly "I want to make sure you and the baby are healthy." A second later Tara was practically in his lap" "You" she said between kisses "are so sweet" Jax grinned and pulled her closer. "Sweet enough for a 20 minute bathroom break?" "We'll see" Tara said coyly squeezing his thigh as their server returned. Tara took Jax's advice and followed her dietary guidelines. She and Jax had the garlic bread for an appetizer and each ordered a steak-well done with a side of pasta. While they waited Tara admired her engagement ring. She'd taken to doing this a lot. And whenever she did she had an instant surge of excitement. Jax beamed with pride and leaned over. "Looks like i have good taste." The best" she grinned back kissing him. "Now what about that bathroom break?" Jax chuckled. "love to, but i think i have something that bring you just as much of a thrill babe." "mmm I doubt that" she smiled and pulled him closer. But before her lips could find his neck. Jax slid something across the table. Something that caught her eye. She pulled away and looking from Jax to the mysterious velvet box. Jax grinned and nodded at the box. Tara picked up and opened it.

Inside was a diamond necklace. A silver chain held a slender vertical pendant accented with a row of sparkling diamonds. Tara gasped softly. And held it up. "Jax it's beautiful." she murmered. Jax leaned in closer. "Not as beautiful as you." Tara giggled and leaned into him. "Cheeseball" Jax laughed and kissed her hair. She picked up the stunning gift and held it up. "Wanna help me here?" Jax took it from her. She pulled her hair back as he placed it around her neck. He fumbled with the clasp for a moment before winding his arms around her neck brushing the necklace and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Tara's hands came up to meet his. She looked down at the peice and smiled softly. Jax was so good to her. Tonight was perfect

Suddenly she was seized with desire and pure excitment. Seconds later she'd tugged Jax out of the booth and was leading him towards the bathroom. "Tara what-" "She turned a corner pushed him lightly against the bathroom door and kissed him. her hands going to his belt. "I think someone deserves a proper thank you!" Jax swallowed a groan. "Tara the food-" "Isn't here yet" Tara finished for him, pulling him inside the single room, locking the door, and pushing him against the marble that held two sinks."and" she continued pushing off his cut and black button- up. She slid her hands to his back pulling him closer His shirt was soon barely hanging off of him her hands wandered from his back to caress his temptingly solid stomach. "I'm pretty hungry."Her lips went from sucking his bare chest, to his "**_Tara_**" tattoo, to his neck. "How about you?" she breathed into his ear. Jax found himself completely defenseless. He scooped her up so her legs wound around waist, eased her up on to the row of sinks, hiked her skirt up and pulled down the straps of that dress he feared would be the end of him. She wound her fingers through his hair. He was a man possessed."Starving" he rasped into her ear.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Tara and Jax slipped from the bathroom. Straigtening their clothes and returned to their booth as though they didn't have a care in the world. Just as they slid in to their seats the food arrived. "Just in time" he murmered. " I think we've worked up a pretty big appetite." Tara blushed, still a bit shocked at her own boldness.

From across the room at a table partially shadowed, sat a man sheltered by the menu he clutched. His "**_Calaveras_**" tattoo shone under the dim lighting. She and the SAMCRO VP were palying an adult version of footsie and appeared to be having a great time. He almost felt sorry about the events that were soon to come. _Almost_.

* * *

Cherry & Lyla had just tucked Abel into bed and were watching TV. The three of them had had pizza and watched "Cars" and half of "Cars 2" before Abel had fallen asleep in Cherry's lap. How little they knew

* * *

They'd just finished desert. He saw Teller throw down a tip then take his old lady's hand, press a kiss to it. She kissed him back then led him to the door. This was where he came in. He picked up his disposable cell, dialed the number he had burned into his memory. "Their coming" he murmured before hanging up.

As soon as Jax had pulled the suburban to a complete stop in the driveway, Tara leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Tonight was perfect." She murmured. He grinned and kissed her back. "I'm glad babe, i thought you could use a night out. Tara nodded "you were right. I really did." Jax smiled, got out of the car and opened the door for her. She took his arm and he led her to the door. Once inside they found Cherry and Lyla watching some late night movie. "Hey! how was it?" Lyla looked up at them. "It was great" Tara beamed. "Oh my god i love your necklace." Cherry said looking from the diamond necklace to the SAMCRO VP. "Damn you have good taste Jax" He grinned and slid his arm around Tara's waist. "So i've heard." "So how was Abel?" "he was an Angel, he even helped with the dishes." Lyla smiled. Tara grinned. "i think i'm gonna go check on him." She set off down Bthe hall to Abel's room. She opened the door quietly not wanting to wake him. But the door swung open to reveal the scene within, Tara found herself letting out a piercing scream.

He was beant over the child-size bed, hands poised above the sleeping toddler. Upon hearing Tara's scream he jumped backwards. Tara rushed forward and grabbing a drowsy Abel up in her arms. "Tar-Tar" he grinned maliciously. "Long time no see. I was just coming to collect Abel, but what the hell, how about you come along as well." "JAX!" Tara shreiked. A second later Jax came rushing into the room gun raised and froze. Tara rereated behind Jax, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. "Teller" Kohn nodded in smirking acknowledgment. Jax didn't waste another second before firing 2 rounds at that pshycopath. However Kohn, who was anticipating firepower turned and went crashing out through the glass window. Jax stood there shock rushing through him. He turned and took Tara as well as a crying Abel in his arms. Cherry and Lyla joined them a moment later. "It's ok babe" Jax said kissing her hair. All the while trying to convince himself that he'd hit his target. "He's gone" unfortunatly Jax was so busy consoling his pregnant fiance and sobbing child, he failed to notice the sound of a car speading off into the distance.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The black SUV pulled silently into the clubhouse parking lot, flanked by at least a dozen black leather-clad riders. Jax emerged from the driver's side a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He went around the car to the passenger's side and helped Tara out who was carrying a sleeping Abel. As the prospects unloaded the van, as Jax and Tara headed for the clubhouse. Clay and Gemma raced out to meet them. "What the hell happened?" Gemma asked stroking Abel's hair. "Kohn" Jax replied hollowly. He explained what had just happened. Gemma pressed a hand to her mouth in horror, Clay's jaw tightened in anger. "Take Tara and Abel inside" Clay said shortly, Church, now! Alvarez called, we've got a problem." Jax nodded then handed the bags to one of the prospects. He hurried over to Tara and Abel. Babe go with Phil get Abel set up. We're gonna be here awhile, anything you need from the house, send one of prospects to go get it. I'll be back as soon as I can. Tara nodded stonily, but she wasn't fearful as she was before, she was angry.

"Ok" she said her hands tightening around Abel. She turned and followed the prospects to the clubhouse. Jax watched her go, she shouldn't have to deal with this, she should be at home, their home without having to worry about some psycho trying to kidnap their son in the middle of the night. The only thing she should have to be worried about is what to name their baby. Or whether the nursery was the right color. He was furious, of course he was, he'd been furious ever since that insane son of a bitch had come plowing back into their lives. As he relayed the story to his brothers it was obvious they felt the same.

The expression on Chib's face was anything but pleasant. "Tara and kid, should say here Jackie-boy, until we get this guy, we can't keep on letting her be put at risk, and I'm not saying the doc can't take care of herself, but she's not just lookin out for herself. You guys have a kid on a way. We can't take any chances." "He's right son" Clay put in from the head of the table. "You can't be too safe." Jax nodded distractedly, "And your sure you don't-" Clay stopped him. "I don't wanna hear it. Your staying here son, you and the doc are family and if you think I'm gonna let some murderous raving lunatic hurt MY grandson you've got another thing coming." Jax agreed, he knew it was best.

"Alvarez called" Bobby said quietly. "Seems our captive isn't talking. They've tried everything," Tig started playing with his pocketknife. "Captive hasn't met me. Don't worry Jax I'll take care of it." "No" Jax stood, "I'll go, I'm not sitting back and doing nothing, that is MY family out there. MY old lady, and MY son, and nobody is going to stop me from protecting them, least of all some sick bastard who breaks into my house in the middle of the night.

Clay nodded. "You're not going alone. Take Tig, he needs to blow off some steam." I'll go too" Half-Sack volunteered "Bout time I got my hands dirty."

Clay called relayed the plan to Alvarez, Jax, Tig, and Half-Sack would head down to Oakland (with an escort just in case). They'd be down there for a few days in the least, by then, they'd have hopefully gotten the info they needed on Kohn.

"I have to go to Oakland for a few days." Jax said sitting down on the bed next to her, and tugging off his boots. Tara, wearing an oversize SAMCRO t-shirt sat up on her knees and wound her arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Whatever you need to do babe, I understand." He turned back to her and pulled her close. "You sure you don't mind?" Tara shrugged and kissed him. "I'm gonna miss you sure. But you have to, to keep us safe, to keep Abel safe. I know that." Jax looked at her, his old lady, and was so proud.  
"Everyday, you just get stronger. I don't think you know how amazing you are." Tara grinned. "I'm not that amazing babe." She smiled. "I'm just a woman, a mother.." She slipped her arms around his neck and pushed him backwards pressing a kiss to lips." "Your old lady" she giggled. He smiled and sat up pulling her back towards the pillows. "Whatever you wanna call it darlin, just makes me love you more."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Heyy everyone! Ok first VERY IMPORTANT. A guest by the name of "GI JANE" seemed a bit upset at the length of the last chapter. And she was right, so I'm just going to add that last chapter to the end of chapter 23. And make this 24. She also felt that the ending didn't make sense. And again that was my fault. I didn't word very well. Jax missed the kill shot but got Kohn in the leg. I was exhausted and my writing clearly showcased that. Nothing mattes more to me then my readers so I'm very sorry about that. Also my updates might be a bit delayed at least on Sundays. I'm doing a special (3-part) for another one of my fanfictions. Anyway hope you enjoyed as usual please review! OH also i'm trying a NEW COVER let me know which one you like best thanks :)

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

The next morning Jax awoke to his son's smiling face looking down at him. He sat up and found that Abel had perched himself on the foot of the bed. "Daddy!" Abel cheered. Jax chuckled and rubbed his eyes. "Mornin' little man!" He looked over to where Tara was still sleeping. Deciding not wake her, he got out of bed and swung Abel up into his arms. "Want some breakfast?" Abel nodded enthusiastically.

Once downstairs Abel wiggled out of Jax's arms and into the kitchen where a few of his beloved uncles had gathered. By the time Jax reached the kitchen, Abel was sitting comfortably in Bobby's arms. "Mornin" His brother's grumbled their morning greetings (not having had their morning coffee yet). Bobby sat Abel down and the toddler made himself some cereal. "Does mommy want some?" Abel asked Jax, indicating his coco puffs with chocolate milk. '"I don't think so little man." Jax called over his shoulder as he gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from Chibs. "She's pretty tired." He tried to keep the mischievous smile from his face. He'd be gone for a few days so naturally he and his old lady had spent the night saying goodbye. He tired to keep himself from looking at the couch in the living area where Juice and Half Sack were sitting. (Surprised it was still standing) From behind him he heard a snort of laughter. He turned to see Tig choking on his morning brew. Happy was having such a hard time controlling himself that he had to step out for a moment, while Juice and Half Sack (hearing the commotion) just looked confused. "Am I missing something?' Asked Kozik (who'd only just arrived a few hours ago from Tacoma) Chubs managed to stifle his laughter long enough to reply. "Lets just say Jackie-boy and the Doc need to learn some boundaries." I swear, nearly woke up the whole house!" Bobby grumbled. Happy had managed to compose himself and re-joined the group. "I came in late last night from Tacoma, Good show" he nodded at Jax who didn't seem embarrassed in the least. "Wait-what?' Juice asked. "Lets just say you should have disinfected that couch." Opie chuckled, Juice looked down and where was sitting an expression of pure horror spread across his face. He and Half-Sack jumped up and everyone broke out laughing again as they raced off to wash their hands just as Clay came into view. " The hell's wrong with them?" No body said anything so he continued pouring himself some coffee.. : So Alvarez just called" he said taking a sip. "Apparently they've got some beef with the Niners, we may need to got help them settle. 30 minutes Jax, Tig, Chibs, Opie, Bobby, out front."

Jax opened the door and slipped quietly into the room. Tara was still asleep, he set the coffee he'd brought her on the nightstand and got dressed, she should sleep, he'd leave her a note and call her later. He bent down and kissed her, her eyes fluttered open, He pulled back and stroked her hair. "Didn't want to wake you." He smiled down at her and handed her the coffee. Black two sugars just the way she liked it. She took a sip and kissed him. "Aren't you sweet. He grinned as she set it back down and kissed her back. 'Not as sweet as you were last night." Tara laughed and swatted at him playfully. "Do you have to go?" she pouted, sitting up. He smiled. "Sorry darlin, duty calls." Tara pulled him closer and (knowing it must the hormones) whispered throatily, "What if I said you could have it whenever and wherever you wanted it." Jax swallowed back his prowess and grinned. "As tempting as that is and as irresistible as you are, I'm not sure that's so good for a the baby." Tara smiled he was such a good father, so loving and responsible. But now he had to go. So she pulled him close and kissed him passionately, "I love you so much" she whispered against his mouth. He kissed her back."I love you too, Stay safe please." She nodded and held him close, I'm not leaving the compound I promise. He nodded, told her he loved her and promised to call later. He kissed her on the head and then he was gone,

The men were readying their rides when Clay joined them yawning. "Christ Brother, you look beat, you sure you should ride today?" asked Chibbs. Clay nodded, "coffee hasn't kicked in, I was up the whole goddamm night. Someone was having a romp with croweater till 4AM." Everyone tried to hold their laughter and avoid eye contact. Clay cast a suspicious look around at them. "Never mind, I don't wanna know" he grumbled to himself.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, I know you guys probably hate me right now, like really hate me. And I'm very sorry about going MIA like that. I ran into a problem with the way I'd planned out the ending so I had to make sure I could still fix it and then had to think of a different ending, fortunately the new one is much better and hopefully I can return to posting regularly. Speaking of different endings, you may have noticed that i went back and fixed the ending on _**CHAPTER**_** 23.** It's not much but you may want to check it out for the story's sake. Lastly, Thank you to everyone who had remained patient and understanding. I love you all and if your not to mad at me, would love to hear what you think of the new chapter, sorry I was in a fluffy mood when I wrote it.

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

OAKLAND:

Jax pulled his top rocker into the lot of the Mayan clubhouse. His fellow brother's followed his lead and dismounted their bikes. Marcus and a few of his men were waiting for them. "Alvarez" Clay said politely holding out his hand. The Mayan president shook it. "Clay." "So I understand we can be of some assistance to a problem of yours?" Alvarez nodded "Few nights ago Niners crossed into our territory, relations have been _strained_ since then. We've got a meeting in an hour and were hoping The Sons could run interference." "Our pleasure." "Much appreciated" Alvarez said gratefully. Then he stepped towards Jax. "We haven't gotten much out of your guy, he's pretty loyal to the _Calaveras_. He seemed more responsive to you. If you'd like I can give you a few guys who posses certain _skills_ and you could pay him a visit while we straighten things out with the Niners. Jax looked at Clay who nodded. "Take Tig and Chibs." Alvarez signaled the man on his left as well as a few others. The man standing next to Alvarez introduced himself reached out a hand, which Jax shook. He, Tig, and Chibs, returned to their bikes and followed the Mayans out of the lot.

* * *

CHARMING:

Tara had just finished her checkup and was being driven back to the clubhouse by Phil. Gemma had gone with her but had had Phil pick Tara up as she had something she needed to do. Tara looked out the window of the black SUV and saw Rat riding alongside them; he looked over at her, smiled, then waved. She smiled and waved back. Jax had insisted on heavier security for his family. So she had a sneaking suspicion that there was another rider on the other side of the van. Phil looked over at his charge. "Don't you worry about a thing Tara" he said kindly. Tara smiled "I wanted to thank you guys, you know for all your doing, all the extra hours and stress you're being put through." "Don't mention it" Phil replied "You're family, and SAMCRO protects it's family." Tara nodded. "How's the baby?" Phil asked. "Good" Tara smiled and patter her stomach she was 4 almost 5 months along by now almost halfway there. Jax would be happy with either a girl or a boy, but he'd been insisting that he just knew Abel would have a little brother in a few months. "Jax is so sure it's a boy," she said aloud. "He says he has a _feeling" _Phil smiled. "What do you think?" Tara hesitated before answering, giving her answer some serious thought. "I think he's right!" Tara grinned. Phil laughed along with her. "Don't tell him I said that though, he loves being right." Phil chuckled "Your secret's safe with me Doc."

* * *

OAKLAND

"_So we've smoothed things over up here."_ Clay was saying. "We got something out of our guy, not much but it's something" Jax said into his phone. He was waiting outside the meat locker, with Chibs and the rest of Alvarez's guys while Tig cleaned up. "I'll bring it to the table tonight with Alvarez." "_Sounds good,"_ Clay said _"Before I forget Alvarez wants us all up at the clubhouse for dinner tonight, I think we're staying there tonight and we can decide what to do tomorrow, if you feel like you can get more out of the guy then we can stay if not, we can head back to Charming." _ "Sounds good see you tonight" Jax replied before hanging up. Five hours of Tig's methods had finally paid off. They had a few locations and some info on the_ Calaveras_ for Alvarez. He wanted to get back to Tara as soon as possible, but most of those areas weren't too far from Oakland, if they were able to check them all out tomorrow, he could get home to Tara by about 8. He pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text. "_Hey babe, everything's good down here, I'll call you later, I want to hear all about the checkup, love you-Jax"_

* * *

CHARMING

Tara got his text, just as they were pulling into the clubhouse lot. Abel raced out to meet them. "MOMMY!" he yelled as she pulled him into her arms and peppered his face with kisses. "Hi baby" she cooed. Abel told her all about his day as she made her way inside. Gemma was in the living room with Cherry, Lyla as well as few other old ladies and crow-eaters. There were a bunch of boxes piled on the table. "Gemma what's going on?" Her future mother-in-law looked up. "Tara!" she said excitedly, and got up. "You're just in time." "In time for?" Tara prompted as Gemma pulled her over to the group. "Wedding Planning!"

30 minutes later Tara found herself deep in conversation over the guest list. She didn't have many people to invite; with both her parents gone she didn't have any family. And this was of course a SAMCRO wedding so it would mostly be other charters, presidents and their families. Lyla had brought the list from she and Opie's wedding so it was virtually the same. Gemma had purchased 500 custom made-invitations in the colors Tara had chosen (the only decision she's made so far) from an elegant little paper shop in Charming. Tara had originally surmised that they would need at most half as many, but when Gemma had drawn up a list she started to see it a bit differently. She'd been quite unaware of how big a deal she and Jax's wedding was. But then again Jax was very important the VP of one of the first 9 charters and the son of the founder, this was more then a wedding to the Sons, this was a way to honor their legacy.

An hour later and they had the invitation drawn up Gemma had sent Chuck to make copies and he'd just returned. Tara looked down at first finished invitation. As beautiful as they were, She wasn't so sure that frilly cards were exactly necessary. A SAMCRO wedding like this was practically a rite of passage. Everyone would be there.

* * *

OAKLAND_  
_

After dinner that night, the visiting Sons gathered at the Mayan Table. Jax went first. The Calaveras are looking to run you out of your territory; They've got friends in Mexico. We've also got a few locations for Kohn. He said if he's not in any of those then he's gone." Alvarez nodded. Tomorrow we'll check em out, we'll spilt up, get it done faster, you need to get home to the Doc. The next hour was spent organizing schedules and new routes. After the meeting was closed, the sons were shown to their rooms. As soon as he was alone Jax pulled out his phone and called Tara. She answered on the third ring. "Hi baby!"_ "_Hey darlin, how was the checkup?' "Great, the baby's doing fine_." _Jax heard the unmistakable sound of feminine laughter. Tara ducked into the other room. "What's going on over there?" Jax asked. "Your mother has taken it upon herself to plan our wedding." "Oh no." "It's really ok, we're just gong over the menu, seating, the guest list, speaking of is there anyone you want to have there?" "You know there is" Jax began "She's a gorgeous brunette, tall, the mother of my children, love of my life." Tara laughed, "I'm sure she can make it." Jax laughed, and lay down on the bed. "How about Jury?" "Already got him, so how's it going down there?" "Good we've got a few places to try tomorrow. I'm gonna finish this up, and then I'll be home. Tara smiled. "Good I miss you." "I miss you too babe." "No" she giggled, "I mean I _really _miss you." Jax groaned. "Not fair darlin." 'TARA!" Gemma was calling her. "Hey babe I'm sorry I gotta go" Tara said sadly. "Your mom's set on finishing these invitations." 'It's ok babe, I'll call you tomorrow." "Ok, night baby, I love you." "I love you too," he said before hanging up. He tossed and turned all night. He was so used to having her snuggled up to his side. Her head fit perfectly on his shoulder and her hair smelled like lemons. So he closed his eyes and pictured his old lady head to know, he could never forge a signal detail even if he wanted to. He'd always wonder how someone like him a criminal had managed to get someone like her. A gorgeous, sexy, brilliant, loving doctor. And now she was going to marry him. She was giving him a second child. He was so blessed. He'd never been so thankful for anything in his life. And he was going to cherish and protect her for the rest of his life.

AUHTOR'S NOTE

Hello again, well I'm on my way back home from our annual family road trip this is like a 16 hour trip so what better way to spend 16 hours then writing an update for my most popular Fanfic! Have you guys seen the new teaser for season 6? It didn't show that much but OMG it was exciting! EEEEK I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW SEASON! Anyway I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think and click that review button

Thanks and Happy Reading!_  
_


End file.
